The Name Of Our Memories
by Wana LightNight
Summary: Kenapa di saat Hinata hampir melupakan Sasuke, sosok itu malah muncul dihadapannya? Satu profesi dengannya? Model. Bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ia harus bermesraan di depan kamera dengan mantannya itu? Review?
1. Chapter 1

Sesosok gadis berambut indigo berjalan dengan sedikit gugup mengikuti laki-laki paruh baya berperawakan tinggi yang berjalan di depannya. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya bisa menunduk, terpaku pada jalanan yang dipijaknya tanpa menghiraukan laki-laki yang sedari tadi terus saja bicara sepanjang jalan.

Langkahnya terlihat semakin ragu ketika keduanya sampai di depan suatu ruangan. Laki-laki di samping si gadis tersenyum hangat. Perlahan, ia membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari si gadis, laki-laki tersebut menarik tangannya, sehingga tubuh si gadis tertarik masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu hanya bisa tercengang melihat keadaaan di ruangan ini.

Belasan orang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Mempersiapkan property, mengatur tata lampu, membersihkan kamera dan lainnya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat bergabung dengan kami, Hinata!" sambut laki-laki tersebut sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Inilah dunia model.

"Te-terima kasih, Jiraiya-san,"

"Hmp…mulai sekarang kau panggil saja aku 'Bos', okay!" ujar laki-laki bernama Jiraiya itu sambil memberikan tepukan pelan di kepala Hinata, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Hinata menunduk malu. "Ba-baik, Bos!"sahutnya.

"Bagus! Saatnya kau berkenalan dengan para kru yang ada di sini," Jiraiya meraih pundak Hinata dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sekumpulan orang yang akan menjadi kawan-kawan baru baginya untuk ke depan nanti.

Tapi senyum mengembang di bibir Hinata langsung menghilang ketika melihat sesosok pemuda berambut emo dengan kaos biru yang terduduk santai di sofa, tengah memandangnya dengan tajam.

Hinata menahan nafasnya ketika melihat sosok tersebut. "Sa…Sasuke-kun," bisiknya lirih.

.

"**The Name of Our Memories"**

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Warning: Alternate Universe, OOC dan…lime! XD**

**Rated: Semi M  
**

.

**Pairing: SasuHina **

.

**Don't like, don't read okay!**

.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Hina-chan?" hanya perasaan Jiraiya saja atau apa, tapi tadi sepertinya ia mendengar Hinata mengucapkan sesuatu yang kurang jelas yang tertangkap oleh telinganya.

Hinata menoleh kaget lalu menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak kok, Bos!"

"Hm? Bener?" Jiraiya agaknya kurang percaya pada jawaban gadis di depannya yang terlihat sangat tidak meyakinkan untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Tapi Jiraiya hanya mengangguk maklum. Semua orang pasti selalu mengalami yang namanya gugup bila menghadapi sesuatu yang baru. Ya, selalu ada yang pertama untuk setiap hal.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang perkenalkan padamu satu-satu," Jiraiya mendekat pada Hinata dan mengajaknya berkeliling ruangan yang terbilang luas tersebut. Hinata menunduk dan hanya bisa menurut saat diajak oleh Bos-nya ini.

"Yang ini namanya Kakashi, fotografer di sini!" Jiraiya menepuk pelan pundak pemuda berambut perak yang terlihat sedang sibuk membersihkan kamera tersebut.

Pemuda bermasker hitam itu menoleh kemudian tersenyum hangat di balik masker hitamnya. "Hey, Bos! Model baru? Cantik banget!" pujinya yang langsung mendapatkan jitakan pelan di kepalanya oleh Jiraiya. "Dasar!" seru Jiraiya.

Kakashi hanya mengusap-usap tengkuknya lalu menatap Hinata. Kemudian ia menyapukan kedua tangan ke pakaiannya, lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata. "Aku Hatake Kakashi. Mulai sekarang kita saling bantu ya!"

Hinata menjabat tangan kekar tersebut. "A-aku Hinata. Mohon bantuannya ya, Kakashi-san!"

Jiraiya terdiam, bosan. "Kakashi, lepaskan jabat tanganmu itu!" ujarnya yang membuat Kakashi tersenyum malu lalu meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Jiraiya lalu memulai kembali perkenalannya. "Yang itu Kiba. Itu, Tenten. Nah, yang bawa-bawa bantal itu Shikamaru. Dan…Sakura, make-up artis di sini. Umm…yang sebelah sana namanya Lee. Yang sedang dipotret itu Ino, model sepertimu!" Jiraiya menunjuk satu persatu anak buahnya dan menyebutkan nama mereka pada Hinata.

"Lalu…Sasuke! Coverboy tertampan di Konoha!" Jiraiya tersenyum bangga lalu menarik Hinata untuk menghampiri pemuda yang memang sedang melihat ke arah keduanya.

Sampai di depan tempat pemuda itu duduk, Jiraiya mendorong tubuh Hinata ke depan, sementara kepala si gadis terus saja menunduk.

Sasuke mendongak melihat sosok di hadapannya. Dengan wajah stoic-nya Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung kepala.

Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau dapat pasangan juga!" kata Jiraiya.

Mata Hinata terbelalak, langsung saja dia menoleh ke Bos-nya itu. "Pa-pasangan?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Bukan pasangan dalam artian pacar. Haha…maksudnya pasangan dalam majalah nanti," jelas Jiraiya. Ia sudah bisa menangkap raut kekhawatiran di wajah Hinata.

"Bos, sini sebentar!" seruan dari salah satu kru, mengharuskan Jiraiya meninggalkan keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sebentar!" sahutnya tergesa-gesa sambil menoleh ke asal suara. "Yap! Kalian ngobrol-ngobrol lah sedikit. Aku tinggal dulu!" dengan itu, Jiraiya melangkah pergi.

Keheningan langsung menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hinata-"

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" ucapan Sasuke langsung terpotong oleh pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Tubuh gadis di hadapan Sasuke itu terlihat bergetar. Masih dalam posisi menunduk, Hinata mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Padahal…padahal aku…" tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar.

"Aku…hampir melupakan Sasuke-kun," Sasuke terkesiap saat mendengarnya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Sasuke-kun malah kembali da-dalam hi-didupku?" Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Hi-"

"Hina-chan! Sudah waktunya kau ganti baju!" seru Jiraiya dengan keras. Hinata menoleh sesaat ke belakang, memperhatikan telunjuk Jiraiya yang menunjuk suatu ruangan. Sepertinya Jiraiya menunjukkan dimana ruang gantinya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, mengusap wajahnya dan tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke, Hinata langsung berlari ke ruang ganti itu.

**oOo**

Hinata terlihat meremas baju yang dipegangnya saat ini. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan air mata yang hampir saja keluar dari palupuk matanya. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, kekasihnya di Amegakure, yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar padanya, membuatnya ingin terus menangis. Kenapa di saat dirinya hampir melupakan sosok yang telah membuatnya sakit hati karena ditinggalkan begitu saja, sosok tersebut malah berada langsung di depannya? Satu profesi dengannya?

"Doushite?"

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu mengharuskan Hinata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya mendapati orang yang ingin ia hindari di sini, melangkah semakin dekat menghampirinya.

"Ma-mau apa kau, Sasuke-kun! I-ini ka-kamar ganti wanita!" Hinata semakin kalut dan memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku…" Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Hinata yang bergetar itu.

Tapi suara-suara langkah kaki dan sayup-sayup beberapa orang yang semakin mendekati kamar ganti tersebut, menghentikan tindakkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Gawat kalau aku ketahuan ada di kamar ganti wanita!" gumamnya.

Langsung saja Sasuke memasukkan Hinata dan dirinya ke dalam sebuah lemari kayu berukuran besar di ruangan tersebut.

"Iya, hahaha…kapan makan-makan lagi?"

"Nanti pas gajian saja!"

Suara dua orang gadis di ruangan tersebut tertangkap oleh Sasuke dan Hinata yang saat ini dalam posisi tegang. Keringat mengucur di dahi keduanya. Takut-takut kalau salah satu diantara gadis-gadis itu membuka lemari ini.

Tapi selang beberapa saat, suara kedua gadis itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Mungkin keduanya sudah pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Tunggu dulu! Hinata seperti diingatkan sesuatu. Saat ini posisi-nya dan Sasuke begitu dekat. Hinata yang duduk terpojok di dinding lemari sebelah kiri dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan menumpu pada lutut di hadapannya.

Di dalam lemari gelap ini benar-benar sempit dan pengap. Hinata tidak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan sesekali menahan nafasnya saat merasakan deru nafas panas Sasuke yang menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Sangat dekat.

"Hinata …" suara berat Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Dengan itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya semakin ke belakang, tapi sebuah tangan yang menarik dan merangkum pipinya membuat wajah Hinata berhadapan langsung dengan wajah si pemilik tangan tersebut.

Dalam kepekatan gelap yang amat sangat ini, Hinata masih bisa melihat sepasang bola mata onyx yang berkilat memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Mata itu, tatapan itu, telihat mengintimidasinya. Menusuk ke dalam ulu hatinya. Seakan dia bisa menyampaikan sebuah pertanyaan hanya dengan memperlihatkan tatapan dari bola mata onyx miliknya. Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memanas.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke menelusuri kulit pipi Hinata dan turun ke leher jenjanganya. Dilanjutkan dengan semakin menipisnya jarak diantara wajah keduanya. Menyentuhkan hidung masing-masing, saling bertukar deru nafas, lalu menarik tengkuk Hinata semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya dada Sasuke menghimpit tubuh Hinata.

"Wangi tubuhmu tidak berubah ya. Masih beraroma lavender sama seperti dulu," ucap Sasuke seduktif. Dia sedikit membuka mulutnya, kemudian melabuhkan bibirnya di milik Hinata.

Lavender Hinata terbelalak kaget mendapat perlakuan yang mengejutkan dari Sasuke ini. Hinata berontak. Kedua tangan putihnya mendorong kuat dada Sasuke manjauh dengan dirinya. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Dorongan yang dilakukan dengan sekuat tenaga itu, terasa seperti sentuhan kecil bagi Sasuke.

"S..stop…Sa-hmp-" Hinata berkata di sela bibirnya yang sedang dilumat paksa oleh Sasuke.

Semakin terbakar nafsu, Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Hinata. Pemuda itu mengangkat dagu Hinata, sehingga leher Hinata terekspos sempurna di depannya. Dicium dan digigitnya dengan pelan, sampai meninggalkan bercak kemerahan di bagian itu.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi," untuk menekankan maksud perkataannya, Sasuke menciumi tengkuk Hinata.

"Hah…hah…" Hinata menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dalam tempat sempit dan pengap seperti ini, dadanya terasa begitu sesak.

"He-hentikan..Sasuke-kun," dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Hinata mendorong bahu kokoh Sasuke bertujuan untuk lepas dari pemuda ini. "A-aku tidak mau!"

Sasuke sedikit terdorong kali ini. "Kenapa Hinata?" pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium sudut bibir Hinata sampai akhirnya menekan dan mengesap bibir lembut Hinata sekali lagi. Kedua tangannya menyusup ke dalam helaian rambut panjang Hinata, merayapi kulit kepala gadisnya ini dengan jemari dinginnya.

"Hmmp…"

Hinata sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang. Dia ingin jujur pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia memang merindukan sentuhan dari pemuda yang dua tahun lebih menjadi tambatan hatinya ini. Tapi sebuah seruan di kepala Hinata yang mengingatkan apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanpa kabar. Membuat Hinata terkesiap dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari tadi.

"Aww!" dengan segera, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Meringis, Sasuke menutup bibirnya yang berdarah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Merasakan perih akibat gigitan Hinata yang terbilang kuat di bibirnya. Onyx itu berkilat tajam.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu lemari tersebut dan menghambur keluar. Dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk, Hinata memegangi dadanya yang kembang kempis akibat kekurangan pasokan oksigen dari dalam lemari tersebut. Dengan nafas terengah-engah Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih menutup bibirnya keluar dari dalam lemari dan berjalan menghampirinya. Hinata memundurkan langkahnya. Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu semakin mendekat saja. Hinata hampir putus asa dan menutup mata ketika punggungnya tersudut di dinding. Selang beberapa saat, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka mata dan sedikit kaget mendapati dirinya seorang diri di kamar ganti ini. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghilang entah kemana.

**oOo**

* * *

**Buset, kayak gak ada tempat lain aja si Saskey! Hahaha...**

**gimana? apa deg-degan? First fic yang ancur abissssssssss. **

**Tapi boleh minta reviewnya kan? :]**


	2. Chapter 2

"**The Name of Our Memories"**

.

**Part II**

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Teen to mature. **

.

**Alternate Universe. OOCness. Gajeness**

.

oOo oOo oOo

Suasana malam di dalam klub ini begitu riuh oleh suara dentuman musik serta tawa. Bau rokok dan alkohol tercium sangat menyengat oleh indera penciuman. Lantai dansa yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang menari mengikuti irama musik dan saling menghentak-hentakkan kaki mereka. Penerangan yang remang-remang semakin meningkatkan suasana intim antar pengunjung klub malam ini.

Sasuke memutar-mutar gelas berisi minuman beralkohol di tangan kanannya dengan malas. Pandangannya tertuju pada orang-orang yang sedang menari-nari dengan semangatnya di lantai dansa. Tapi pikirannnya melayang entah kemana.

"Yo! Sasuke!" tepukkan pelan di bahu kirinya, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Kiba dan Naruto tengah mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Rupanya kau di sini. Bos itu mencari-cari kau terus, tahu!" Naruto sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya dikarenakan kebisingan tempat mereka ini.

Sasuke tidak merespon. Kembali ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas dan menegak habis isinya.

Naruto sudah kebal dengan sikap cuek kawannya ini. Sambil tersenyum lebar, pemuda pirang itu memesan minuman dan duduk dengan nyaman di tempatnya. Sekilas Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah temannya ini. Ada yang beda.

"Loh, bibirmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat bibir Sasuke yang sedikit luka. Diangkatnya wajah tampan itu dengan tangan kanannya dan diperhatikannya secara jelas. "Wah, wah, siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu, Sasuke? Dia ganas sekali!" komentar Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto di wajahnya.

"Ck. Ayo dong ceritakan pada kami!" rajuk Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja mulai tertarik.

"Hey, jangan ganggu Sasuke!" suara gadis berambut merah turut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Karin? Kau ada di sini juga?" Kiba bertanya kemudian. Gadis satu ini memang selalu datang tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe…aku kan kangen sama Sasuke!" katanya sambil merangkul leher Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Karin ini.

"Ya, karena Bos sedang ada acara, terpaksa pemotretannya ditunda dulu. Lagipula, aku juga sedang tidak mood!" Karin melepas rangkulannya dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "Minum lagi Sasuke?" Karin menggeser gelas berisi minuman beralkohol ke depan Sasuke. Karena gelas yang dipegang Sasuke memang sudah habis isinya.

Pemuda emo itu melirik ke arah Karin yang dibalas anggukkan kepala oleh gadis tersebut. Kemudian ia meraih gelasnya dan meneguknya sampai habis. Karin hanya tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Rasa kantuk yang dahsyat tiba-tiba saja menyerang dirinya. Kepalanya jatuh ke meja pemesanan minuman. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_BRUK!_

Karin menghempaskan tubuh berat Sasuke ke ranjang. Kali ini keduanya tengah berada di kamar apartemen milik Sasuke.

"..Nggg…" Sasuke menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tangan kanannya menutupi sisi dari wajahnya yang tertutupi poni.

Pelan-pelan, Karin mengangkat kaki Sasuke yang masih menapaki lantai. Diluruskannya tubuh Sasuke, kemudian membuka masing-masing sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki Sasuke. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba saja Karin melompat ke atas tubuh Sasuke dan menindihnya.

"Malam ini kau adalah milikku, Uchiha Sasukeeee~"

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap melalui kaca-kaca jendela kamar itu membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya, Sasuke melihat tubuhnya sendiri tanpa pelapis dada dan juga berkeringat, matanya terus beredar ke penjuru ruangan.

Ini kamarku?

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening bukan main. Sasuke memijit-mijit pelipisnya.

"Ssshhh…" ia meringis sambil memegang bibirnya yang terasa semakin perih saja. Memanganya apa yang terjadi semalam?

"Kau sudah bangun, Sasuke?" tampak Karin yang muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandinya. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos kebesaran yang menutupi sampai batas pahanya. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah kemeja milik Sasuke. Sambil menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk, Karin berjalan menghampiri cermin besar di kamar itu.

Oh, sekarang ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ternyata Karin yang sudah mengantarkannya pulang.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dengan malas. Merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal, ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawah.

Sasuke menutup mata dengan tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih pakai celana?" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Celana jeans hitam yang dipakainya tadi malam masih ia pakai dengan sempurna.

Kemudian ia menatap Karin yang terlihat memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Hey!" Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang memanggilnya. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak niat ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menopang dagu dengan sedikit nada menggoda.

Ditanyai seperti itu oleh Sasuke, sontak saja wajahnya langsung memerah, malu. Biar bagaimanapun juga, Karin memang belum berani melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke. Dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja. Ia hanya berani sampai tahap ciuman saja, tidak lebih.

"A…a-aku…" gugup bercampur rasa malu membuat Karin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan sekedar mengucapkan kata 'aku' saja rasanya sangat sulit. Matanya mencari tumpuan lain selain mata kelam pemuda yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya itu.

Dan tanpa Karin sadari, Sasuke telah tepat berdiri di sampingnya. Merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, jangan lakukan lagi ya!" bisiknya seraya mencium leher Karin sekilas.

* * *

"Ini dia apartemen barumu, Hinata-chan!" seru Jiraiya membuka pintu apartemen yang akan menjadi milik Hinata ini. Pria berambut putih itu menarik tangan Hinata untuk masuk dan segera saja membawa koper-koper berisi barang bawaan milik Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Sebagai pendatang baru di Konoha, dia benar-benar beruntung. Di sini dia sama sekali tidak punya sanak keluarga. Tapi bertemu dengan Jiraiya telah mengubah segalanya. Hinata sekarang punya pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Entah bagaimana caranya ia membalas semua kebaikan dari Bos-nya ini.

"A-aku benar-benar berterima kasih sekali pada Anda, Jiraiya-san!" Hinata membungkuk hormat.

Jiraiya bertolak pinggang, sebal. "Kau ini. Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu supaya memanggilku dengan sebutan Bos! Dasar!" ujar Jiraiya.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maaf, Jiraiya- eh Bos. A-aku belum terbiasa," ucapnya.

"Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa!" Jiraiya mengacak-acak rambut Hinata gemas. "Tidak ada yang ketinggalan kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Kau istirahlah di apartemen barumu ini!"

Jiraiya berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu untuk pulang. "Ah, iya, Hinata! Soal Sasuke-"

"Iya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga akan tahu nanti!" Jiraiya keluar dari pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata.

Hinata menghirup aroma buah di sini, bahunya sampai terangkat ketika ia melakukannya. Dengan senyum terkembang, Hinata membungkuk untuk meraih tasnya yang teronggok di lantai. Tapi saat membungkuk, matanya tertuju pada sepasang kaki di depannya.

Raut wajah Hinata langsung berubah drastis. Ragu-ragu, Hinata menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal baginya.

Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana jeans hitam, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa.

"Hinata?"

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" tas yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Kakinya mundur dua langkah. "Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun a-ada di sini!" Hinata mengeluarkan suara tertingginya.

"Aku memang tinggal di sini," katanya pendek.

"Ah, iya, Hinata! Soal Sasuke-"

"Iya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga akan tahu nanti!"

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan terakhir Jiraiya terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Jadi ini yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Jiraiya? Dia ingin bilang kalau Sasuke juga tinggal di sini?

Keterkejutan Hinata bukan hanya sampai di situ saja. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seorang gadis berambut merah dari dalam kamar.

Karin memandangi Hinata dengan bingung. Kemudian mendongak melihat ke arah pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Sasuke, dia ini siapa?"

"Dia…"

**To be continued

* * *

**

Siapa? XDD

Halo, minna~ apakah ada yang nunggu-nunggu fic ini? Maaf kalau saia apdetnya keterlaluan. Sibuk buat urusan dunia sih! ROFL maap juga kalo makin pendek aja.

Keberatankah kalau saia bikin SasuxKarin? Gak boleh keberatan, kan saia authornya!*malah maksa*

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Jadi ini yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Jiraiya? Dia ingin bilang kalau Sasuke juga tinggal di sini?

Keterkejutan Hinata bukan hanya sampai di situ saja. Ia kembali dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seorang gadis berambut merah dari dalam kamar.

Karin memandangi Hinata dengan bingung. Kemudian mendongak melihat ke arah pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Sasuke, dia ini siapa?"

"Dia…"

**The Name Of Our Memories**

**.**

**Part III**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuHina**

.

.

.

"…Dia…model baru yang pernah diceritakan oleh Boss. Kau ingat kan?" dalih Sasuke. Karin yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukkan kepala, mengerti.

"Lalu untuk apa dia datang kemari?" pandangan Karin kembali tertuju pada Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"..Aaa..a-aku.." ia jadi bingung harus berkata apa untuk menjelaskan pada Karin. Beruntunglah Sasuke yang hafal akan situasi seperti ini langsung membuka suara.

"Dia ke sini karena ada urusan denganku!" sela Sasuke. "Boss mempercayakan dia padaku saat ini," katanya lagi.

"Kenapa begitu?" dengan kening berkerut, Karin menoleh pada Sasuke. Kurang begitu paham atas perkataannya barusan.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tentu saja untuk mengajarinya. Dia masih baru, Karin!" ucapnya.

"Oleh karena itu, sekarang kau pulang saja," Sasuke berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Karin dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Heee…? Kenapa aku harus pulang?" terdengar nada tidak terima dari Karin. Ia cemberut. "Aku kan masih ingin bersamamu, Sasuke-kun~"

Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Nanti kau kuhubungi lagi. Pulanglah," suara Sasuke yang lembut membuat Karin bersemu merah. Ia tidak bisa lepas memandang wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Dengan cepat Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Janji ya, nanti hubungi aku," ucap Karin dengan diiringi kedipan yang menggoda pada Sasuke. Sasuke menggangguk malas sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar sudah jengah manghadapi Karin. Ingin cepat-cepat ia pergi dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu, sayangku~" Karin berseru dan langsung mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke. Sasuke berjengit, apalagi Hinata. Pemuda raven itu merasa risih dengan kelakuan Karin yang seperti sengaja melakukannya di depan Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata yang melihat Sasuke dikecup oleh wanita lain, dengan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit melihatnya.

Setelah itu Karin melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Tapi saat melewati Hinata, ia melirik sekilas padanya. Dan dengan gaya angkuh ia sibakkan rambut merahnya kemudian berjalan pergi melewati pintu.

Hingga yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya dua orang; Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ma..a-aku harus pergi!" Hinata membungkuk dan bergegas mengambil koper dan barang bawaannya berniat untuk pergi. Baru saja ia berbalik, suara dalam Sasuke menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Hinata terdiam, tubuhnya mematung. "A-aku…"

"Memangnya kau mau tinggal dimana?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu memang benar. Dia orang baru di Konoha. Hinata memang tidak punya tempat tinggal. Sanak saudara pun ia tidak punya. Harusnya ia bersyukur karena ia dipertemukan dengan Jiraiya-san yang sudah berbaik hati memberinya tempat tinggal. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke, orang yang ingin sekali ia lupakan dalam hidupnya.

Ini sulit.

Hinata hanya terdiam tanpa bisa menolak saat tas yang didekapnya itu berpindah tangan pada Sasuke.

"Mulai saat ini kita tinggal bersama ya!"

.

.

.

Hinata tengah memandang keluar jendela besar di kamar tersebut. Sinar terang rembulan membanjiri bagian dari kamar yang sengaja dibuat gelap. Panorama saat malam hari Konoha sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Ah!

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika dirasakannya kedua lengan kekar melingkari pinggulnya dari belakang. Mendapati Sasuke menumpukan dagu di bahunya seraya mempererat pelukannya. Menikmati suasana Konoha dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang bagaikan kunang-kunang di malam hari.

Sasuke sengaja bernafas di dekat leher Hinata, membuatnya bergidik geli.

Hinata menelan ludah. Ini tidak akan mudah.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata hingga berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda itu mencari-cari bola mata sebening kristal lavender di balik poni Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih saja menundukkan kepala di depannya. Tidak berani melihat dada telanjang Sasuke yang terekspos tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menunduk, mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Menyentuhkan kening masing-masing dan hidung yang saling melekat.

Seulas senyuman tersungging di bibir Sasuke ketika dirasakan olehnya wajah Hinata panas bukan main. Pipinya merona dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak naik melewati lengan putihnya. Semakin naik hingga mencapai kerah baju Hinata. Gadis ini semakin sulit bernafas.

Hinata menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Sasuke mulai membuka kancing pertama bajunya.

Kancing kedua.

Kancing ketiga.

Nafasnya mulai terengah-engah seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Degup jantungnya kian berlari berpacu dengan waktu yang semakin melambat saja.

Hening sesaat.

Pelan-pelan, Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Lavender bertemu onyx yang memandanganya dengan sangat lembut. Kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak mengancingi kembali baju Hinata yang semula ia buka. Kali ini tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," Hinata berucap di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan gadis yang tubuhnya terus-terusan gemetar sepertimu, Hinata!" ucap Sasuke seraya memegang kedua bahu Hinata, menatapnya lembut. "Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak tahan," pandangannya mulai meredup. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai membuat jarak dan berbalik badan. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam terpaku.

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke menoleh sebentar. "Kau tidurlah di ranjang. Biar aku tidur di sofa saja!"

"Tap-"

Hinata baru akan protes ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya. "Apa kau mau menunggu sampai aku berubah pikiran?" ucapnya.

Kali ini Hinata dibuat bungkam. Apapun itu, Hinata pasti memilih jalan teraman. "Ti-tidak, Sasuke-kun!" sahutnya cepat yang langsung berlari ke arah ranjang dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga tak terlihat. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebegitu takutkah Hinata kepadanya? Pikir Sasuke miris.

.

.

01:09 a.m.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kaki-kakinya semakin memperdekat tempat tujuannya, Hinata. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya tepat di sebelah lengan Hinata. Memandang sang gadis yang tengah terlelap dalam buaian mimpi indahnya.

Perlahan Sasuke naik ke atas ranjang, dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya, memenjarakan Hinata di bawahnya.

"Aku lupa kalau aku belum mengucapkan selamat malam padamu, Hinata!" bisik Sasuke tanpa ada niat membangunkan malaikat mungilnya. Tangannya yang lihai menelusuri lengan mulus tersebut hingga telapak tangannya yang mungil. Kemudian menautkan jarinya pada jari lentik Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau ciuman selamat malam?" Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan, hm?"

Hinata tidak merespon. Masih dalam mimpi indahnya.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke semakin mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. Ketika jarak bibir keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja, Sasuke malah terdiam dan melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Cup!

Sasuke beralih mengecup kening Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Hinata~"

Hinata memainkan telunjuknya dalam pose bosan. Ia menghela nafas dan meniup-niup poninya yang mulai memanjang.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia mulai kerja.

Dimulai dengan bangun pagi dari tidur lelapnya, Hinata mencari-cari keberadaan Sasuke ke penjuru apartement, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung ditemukan. Secarik kertas yang tersimpan di meja makan, menjawab semuanya. Sasuke pergi lebih dulu ke tempat kerja.

"Kau sepertinya kelihatan bosan sekali?"

Suara baritone itu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Ia mendongak, sekedar ingin tahu siapa orang yang bicara padanya.

"Gaara-san?" sebut Hinata ketika mengetahui pemuda berambut merah ini yang membuka suara. Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Kau masih baru. Jadi lihat-lihat dulu saja," katanya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa yang mereka duduki. Keduanya masih terpaku pada beberapa model cantik yang sedang diambil gambarnya oleh Kakashi.

"Ini!" tiba-tiba tangan Gaara mengulurkan sebuah kertas pada Hinata.

"Hm?" dengan ragu Hinata menerimanya. "Apa ini? Liburan tiga hari ke pantai Konoha?" Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

"Ya. Dari Boss. Orang tua itu memang suka seenaknya sendiri!" sahut Gaara yang sesekali memijit pelipisnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum. Sambil memperhatikan lembaran tersebut, ia jadi malah teringat pada Sasuke. Senyumannya mulai memudar.

Pantai Konoha? Pantai? Air?

Hinata mendekap kertas tersebut di dadanya. Pikirannya kembali ke masa-masanya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kan…takut air," gumamnya pelan dengan bibir yang gemetar.

"Sasuke-kun ikut kan? Harus! Kata Boss semuanya harus ikut tanpa terkecuali! Ini wajib! Lagipula kita bukan hanya sekadar liburan saja. Ada beberapa konsep yang dipikirkan oleh Boss. Untuk background yang biasa, ia pikir ingin menggantinya dengan yang lebih natural dan lebih hidup!"

Langkah Hinata terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan ketika ia hendak mengambil pakaian ganti. Suara seorang gadis yang ia kenal menarik rasa ingin tahunya. Apalagi ketika suara itu memanggil nama 'Sasuke', semakin penasaranlah Hinata.

Pelan-pelan ia mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut yang sepertinya tidak dikunci dengan perasaan campur aduk; penasaran, takut, ragu-ragu. Ia dongakkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam, dan seketika itu juga lavendernya membulat sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak? Yang Hinata lihat sekarang adalah seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan pakaian minim tengah duduk di pangkuan Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu.

"Sakura…aku tidak mau!" ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hati Hinata semakin tidak karuan ketika melihat gadis bernama Sakura itu merangkum wajah Sasuke hingga jarak wajah antar keduanya hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Hei, kenapa? Katakan alasannya?" pinta Sakura yang kemudian memagut bibir Sasuke dan melumatnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk dalam kepala Sasuke, menyalurkan emosi sesaatnya yang tidak bisa mengerti kenapa pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak mau menuruti permintaan Boss-nya. Sementara Sasuke, ia hanya diam, tidak membalas dan juga tidak menolak ciuman Sakura. Matanya yang semula tertutup, kini terbuka. Menampilkan onyx yang mulai redup cahayanya.

Dan kala sepasang mata itu menatap penuh tepat ke arah Hinata berada, Hinata terkejut bukan main. Pemuda itu masih diam di sela-sela ciuman Sakura yang dalam. Dengan gugupnya, Hinata mundur ke belakang, menutup pintunya sepelan mungkin dan berlari menjauh.

Ia tidak kuat. Benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat kenyataan Sasuke yang bercumbu dengan wanita lain. Dan kenapa…kenapa Sasuke malah memandangnya dengan keterdiamannya?

Hal itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin mempercepat kakinya untuk berlari. Hingga air mata yang sudah tidak kuat ia bendung, jatuh dan terlempar bagai kilau mutiara yang tertimpa sinar matahari.

**-TBC-**

Jeng jeng jeng! Wana balik lagi, sodara-sodara!*dilempar sendal*

Masih adakah yang nunggu fic ini? Gomenasai~ Wana bener-bener sibuk ama tugas sekolah. Apalagi waktu itu pernah kena WB lagi. T_T

Wana terharu sangat! Karena apa? Karena masih ada yang mau baca fic Wana yang gaje ini. Dukungan kalian di review, bikin Wana semangat loh! Ada perasaan bersalaaaah banget tau fic ini apdetnya lama. Duh, mau gimana lagi donk? Semua orang kan punya kepentingan masing-masing.

As usual, wanna review? :P

.


	4. Chapter 4

"**The Name of Our Memories"**

.

**Part IV**

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**M-rated. **

.

**Alternate Universe. Out Of Character. alur kecepetan. Gajeness etc. **

**don't like, don't read!  
**

.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30. Hinata baru saja berniat akan pergi tidur kalau saja tidak terdengar ketukkan pintu dari luar apartementnya.

_Cklek!_

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka, memaksa Hinata untuk menoleh juga. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya tatkala melihat siapa orang yang masuk tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" lavendernya membulat saat melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan masuk dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Rambut dan pakaiannya berantakkan, ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung dengan kepala tertunduk ke arah Hinata.

"Aku lelah sekali, Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bisikkan yang lirih. Pemuda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kali ini Hinata membiarkan Sasuke. Ia tidak menolak sama sekali.

Kenapa dengan Sasuke sebenarnya? Bukannya siang tadi Hinata melihatnya bersama Sakura? Kami-sama, memangnya apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai membuat Sasuke jadi seperti ini?

_Bruk!_

Dengan sigap Hinata langsung menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang merosot jatuh.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Hinata khawatir. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia menuntun Sasuke menuju ke kamar. Setelah sampai, pelan-pelan ia rebahkan tubuh Sasuke ke atas ranjang. Hinata menatap Sasuke sedih. Ketika ia hendak melangkah pergi ke dapur untuk membawakan Sasuke air, tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik oleh Sasuke dalam satu hentakkan, membuat tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas menyadari posisinya saat ini.

"Jangan pergi," bisik Sasuke dengan wajah yang menempel di kepala Hinata. Ia ciumi rambut indigo beraroma lembut itu, melilitkan lengannya di punggung Hinata. "Hanya seperti ini. Aku tidak akan macam-macam," bisiknya lagi seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bahkan tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Sasuke padanya seperti sekarang. Yang Sasuke perlukan saat ini adalah dirinya. Dan ia tidak mampu melepaskan kehangatan yang membuat ia semakin terhanyut pada diri Sasuke.

* * *

Konoha Beach

"HINATA-CHAAAAN! AYO KEMARIIII!" teriakkan super cempreng dari pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu menyentakkan Hinata. Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar ia turut bergabung bersama ia dan yang lainnya berenang atau sekadar bermain air di pantai. Hinata tersenyum lembut. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan lambaian tangan pula, menyatakan kalau ia lebih nyaman berada di bawah naungan payung pantai. Panas menyengat membakar kulit. Beberapa kru wanita terlihat tengah mengoleskan sun block pada kulit tubuh mereka yang hanya tertutupi pakaian renang. Jiraiya-san sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah rindangnya pohon kelapa. Bohong betul kalau dia bilang ada konsep baru untuk pemotretan kali ini. Buktinya Bos-nya itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tidur dari pertama mereka datang kemari.

Hinata menuangkan orange juice ke beberapa gelas sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang asyik bermain-main air. Semuanya terlihat seksi dengan pakaian renang yang mereka pakai. Ia langsung memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini. Kaos putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana pendek di atas lutut, ditambah dengan hiasan topi pantai yang menutupi rambutnya yang dikuncir dua di bawah tengkuk. Ya, mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya wanita yang berdandan seperti ini sementara yang lainnya tampil percaya diri dengan pakaian yang minim. Tentu saja. Tubuh mereka tinggi dan ramping, memakai pakaian apapun pasti tidak akan mengurangi keindahan mereka. Lagipula Hinata tidak terbiasa memakai baju yang terbuka. Ia biasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ya, Hinata yang apa adanya.

"Hei, kau tidak ikut bergabung bersama mereka?" tiba-tiba saja Gaara menundukkan tubuhnya ikut bernaung di bawah payung tempat Hinata berada.

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum masam. "Aku lebih suka di sini," jawabnya.

"Oh, kau tidak suka kepanasan ya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Pemuda Sabaku itu meraih segelas orange juice di dekat Hinata dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. "Ah…segarnya!" ia mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan meletakkan kembali gelas kosong tersebut di sisinya.

"A-ano…Gaara-san.." merasa dipanggil, Gaara pun menoleh ke arah Hinata. Matanya seolah berkata 'Ada apa?' saat Hinata menatapnya.

"I-itu…ano…a-apa Gaara-san melihat Sasuke-kun?" jujur saja, yang paling dikhawatirkan oleh Hinata kali ini adalah Sasuke. Pemuda itu belum tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali semenjak mereka datang ke pantai Konoha. Mengingat semalam kondisi tubuhnya yang terbilang lemah, Sasuke terpaksa harus ikut juga karena paksaan dari Bos mereka.

Mulut Gaara terbuka sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Ia agak kaget mendengar Hinata menanyakan keberadaan pemuda yang jarang bicara tersebut. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat dimana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku melihatnya bersama Sakura tadi."

"Di-dimana?"

"Di kamar."

Jawaban dengan nada santai yang terlontar dari mulut Gaara tersebut membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas pasir pantai dengan erat menimbulkan cekungan dalam berkat kuku-kuku Hinata.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya melihat Hinata yang tertunduk di sampingnya.

"Kau cemburu?"

Sontak Hinata langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah saat Gaara berkata ia cemburu. "Bu-bukan! A..aku.." susah payah Hinata berkata di sela-sela penyakit mudah gugupnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Gaara yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu itu.

"Kau mau mengelak bagaimana lagi?"

"A-aku…"

"Kau tahu aku melihat mereka sedang apa?"

Langsung saja Hinata menatap Gaara penuh raut penasaran. Menguatkan diri untuk mendengar hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar.

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya. "Mereka…sedang melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang dewasa," ucapnya pelan.

"H-hal yang bi-biasa dilakukan oleh orang de-dewasa?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Seperti ini…" dengan tiba-tiba Gaara mencium bibir Hinata. Terlalu tiba-tiba hingga tubuhnya terdorong jatuh dengan Gaara yang menindihnya.

Hanya beberapa detik saja, Gaara langsung melepaskan bibirnya. "Ternyata benar. Kau tidak suka kepanasan ya?" kata Gaara ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang merah bukan main di bawah tubuhnya.

_Ctak!_

Hingga sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan Gaara dari wajah merah Hinata. Pemuda itu bangun dari posisinya, langsung menatap sinis ke arah pantai.

"WOY, GAARA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?"

Rupanya pemuda Uzumaki tersebut yang berteriak-teriak dengan nada penuh amarah ke arah mereka. Dan kaleng minuman yang terlempar mengenai kepala Gaara juga, ia yang melakukannya. Benar-benar pemuda usil! Tapi kali ini Hinata harus berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama saat di studio," Gaara kembali membuka suara. Kali ini dengan pose mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit akibat lemparan kaleng minuman dari Naruto tadi.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia masih syok dengan apa yang telah Gaara lakukan padanya tadi, mencium bibirnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah semerah kepiting rebus.

Melihat Hinata yang kali ini terlihat tidak nyaman sama sekali, Gaara menghela nafas berat.

"Yang barusan tadi, maaf ya," ujar Gaara lembut sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berniat pergi. Tapi sebelum melangkah, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Yang barusan aku katakan tadi…soal Sasuke dan Sakura, aku hanya bercanda kok. Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan ya! Mereka hanya berteman saja," katanya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tampaknya kaget dengan kata-kata Gaara barusan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata, sepasang onyx berkilat penuh kecewa menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia melihat semuanya dari awal. Semuanya.

* * *

Setelah usai makan malam, semuanya telah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tetapi ketika hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Hinata sempat melihat Sakura dari balik kaca hotel. Ia terlihat sedang duduk-duduk sendirian di dekat kolam renang. Mengingat tidak ada salahnya mengobrol sedikit dengan Sakura, dan lagi ia juga belum terlalu mengantuk, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Sa-Sakura-san, bo-boleh aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Sekilas Sakura menoleh, dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang datang tersebut.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Tentu saja boleh. Duduklah," Sakura menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Hinata melangkah mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Kalau ada, tanyakan saja," katanya sambil memain-mainkan kakinya pada air kolam yang dingin.

"A-ano…sebenarnya…" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jari di pangkuannya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Kau malu-malu begitu?"

"A-apa…Sakura-san melihat Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

Mungkin reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sakura, sama dengan reaksi Gaara saat mendengar Hinata bertanya keberadaan Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke ya? Tadi siang kami memang bersama berkeliling pantai. Tapi setelah sore, aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Memangnya ada apa kau mencarinya?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir karena belum melihatnya lagi dari pertama kita datang," ucap Hinata. Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"La-lalu…" Hinata menatap kembali Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Se-sebenarnya…maaf, kalau aku tidak sopan!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, membuat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkahnya.

"Hubungan S…Sakura-san dengan Sa-Sasuke-kun itu seperti apa?" akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya juga. Ada rasa lega dalam hati ketika mengucapkannya. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tidak bisa ditebak, membuat hati Hinata takut juga.

Sakura terlihat berfikir. "Hmmm…seperti apa ya?"

"Ka-kalian seperti sepasang kekasih"

Pandangan Sakura meredup. Emeraldnya menatap ke atas langit malam yang menawarkan berjuta bintang yang menghiasi alam. "Kalau maksudmu kekasih dalam artian suka bercinta…kau salah besar! Lagipula, Sasuke itu tidak pernah mau membuka celananya," kekehan kecil terdengar ketika Sakura mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir tadi.

"Aa…" bisa Sakura lihat rona merah menjalar memenuhi kedua pipi Hinata. Dengan gugup ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. "Ahahaha….aku ini bicara apa sih tadi, sampai membuatmu malu seperti ini!" tawanya kembali meledak.

Setelah tawanya sedikit mereda, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. "Ummm…sudah malam Hinata, kita kembali ke hotel yuk!" ajak Sakura yang mendapat gelengan kepala dari Hinata.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin di sini," ucapnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku duluan. Tapi kau jangan terlalu lama di sini, malam semakin larut. Udara malam tidak baik untuk tubuh!" kata Sakura lagi. Hinata mengangguk dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar melangkah pergi.

Selang beberapa menit terduduk sendiri, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar hotel saja. Tapi saat hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan kekar merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" suara lembut yang begitu familiar di telinga Hinata, menyentakkannya dari keterkejutan. Ia hafal betul suara ini.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" pekiknya sambil berontak, berharap Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya yang semakin mengerat saja. Ia mencoba menahan lengan Sasuke, melepaskannya rupanya tidak mudah.

"Bukankah kau mencariku, hm?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata dan sekali-kali menggigit cuping telinganya.

"Atau…kau lebih senang bersama si rambut merah itu?"

Mendengar nada bicara Sasuke, dan lagi Hinata tahu siapa si 'Rambut Merah' yang Sasuke maksud, Hinata langsung mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Kali ini berhasil terlepas. Tapi sebelum Hinata sempat lari, masing-masing pergelangan tangannya terlebih dulu dipegang erat oleh tangan kekar Sasuke. Dalam sekali tarikkan, tubuh Hinata langsung menempel pada dada Sasuke. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Melihat wajah pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau selalu menolakku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, hah!"

Teriakkan Sasuke barusan langsung membuat Hinata terkejut. Kenapa ia yang disalahkan? Bukannya ini kesalahan Sasuke? Dengan itu entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau yang bilang ingin kita kembali seperti dulu lagi, tetapi kenapa kau malah menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya? Bermesraan dengan wanita lain, kau pikir hatiku ini terbuat dari apa!" Sasuke sedikit terperangah mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir manis Hinata. Mata yang digenangi air mata itu membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi ketika tanpa ia sadari Hinata berontak dan mendorong dadanya sambil berteriak, "AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SASUKE-KUN!"

_Byuuuuurrr_

Tubuh Sasuke jatuh ke air akibat dorongan keras Hinata.

Hinata memegangi dadanya yang kembang kempis. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya kesadaran menampar dirinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" kali ini Hinata panik bukan main. Tanpa sadar ia dorong tubuh Sasuke dan tidak ingat kalau di belakang mereka saat ini adalah kolam renang.

Hatinya semakin panik karena sosok Sasuke tidak juga muncul ke permukaan.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun tidak bisa berenang…" gumamnya. Mengeratkan tangannya, akhirnya Hinata melompat ke dalam air dan berenang mencari Sasuke. Dinginnya air yang menusuk tulang tidak diindahkan olehnya. Tidak peduli walaupun nantinya ia akan jatuh sakit karena berenang tengah malam begini, Hinata harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. Karena dialah yang tidak sengaja mendorong Sasuke jatuh ke air.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya, Hinata berenang semakin mendekat. Tapi ketika ia berniat menyentuh sosok yang diketahui sebagai Sasuke tersebut, sebuah lengan kekar terlebih dulu menarik pinggangnya mendekat. Selanjutnya bibirnya yang terbuka karena terkejut, segera terbungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Hinata berontak. Sebisa mungkin terlepas dari jeratan Sasuke. Dia benar-benar kehabisan nafas, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Tubuh keduanya berputar terhanyut di bawa genangan air. Sebagian air kolam telah masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya. Paru-parunya terasa kering akibat tidak ada pasokkan oksigen yang masuk.

"Blumhp-" gelembung-gelembung air keluar dari mulut Hinata saat ia benar-benar kehabisan nafasnya. Saat kesadarannya semakin menjauh, Hinata masih sempat melihat sepasang bola mata hitam yang menatapnya lembut.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih yang luas. Rupanya ia sudah kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Dengan begitu, Hinata kembali merebahkan kepalanya di bantal empuk yang ia tiduri tadi.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

"Hah?" Hinata langsung terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

Ini tidak benar! Kenapa ia bisa tiba-tiba ada di kamarnya? Bukannya ia melompat ke kolam renang untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke? Kenapa tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di sini?

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Hinata melayangkan pandanganya ke asal suara. Sasuke baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai jelana jeans hitam saja, tanpa pelindung dada sehelai benangpun.

Buru-buru Hinata memalingan wajahnya. Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau sudah berganti baju dengan piyama tidurnya. La-lalu…yang menggantinya? Dengan takut-takut, Hinata memandang ke arah Sasuke sambil meremas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Mengerti akan maksud pandangan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. "Memangnya ada orang lain selain kita berdua di kamar ini? Tidak mungkin kan aku membiarkanmu tetap memakai baju basah saat tidur?"

Hancur sudah hati Hinata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremas kembali selimut di bawahnya.

Melihat tingkah Hinata, dengan santainya Sasuke melemparkan handuk yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah ke sembarang arah. Perlahan ia naik ke ranjang dan merangkak ke arah Hinata. Hinata tersentak kaget ketika menyadari Sasuke sudah menindih tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menatap Hinata tak biasa.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu kalau aku hanya main-main saja," ucapnya.

"Ma..main-main?" Hinata tak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji reaksimu bagaimana ketika aku bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Aku akan senang kalau saja kau berteriak agar Sakura atau wanita yang lainnya menjauh dariku. Aku sedikit kecewa saat itu. Dan yang terpikir olehku adalah…kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi." ucapnya lagi sambil mencium helaian rambut panjang Hinata yang sukses membuat hati Hinata mencelos.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu, bahwa kau masih mencintaiku, Hinata."

"A-apa?" Hinata kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke tersebut. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena menahan malu.

"Kenapa? Itu memang benar kan? Kau yang mengatakannya sendiri. Kau melompat ke kolam renang karena tahu sekali aku takut pada air kan? Padahal saat itu kau terlihat sangat marah padaku. Bisa saja kan kau pergi tanpa mempedulikanku. Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan dari Sasuke itu langsung membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa saat itu langsung melompat ke kolam renang. Rasa bersalahnya membuatnya bertindak nekat.

"A-aku..i-itu.."

Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak usah berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang jelas, kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu…" bisiknya. Jemari panjangnya turun dari bibir, dagu, leher dan berhenti untuk membuka satu persatu kancing piyama milik Hinata.

"Ma-mau…apa kau, S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke yang hampir membuka kancing ketiga piyamanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. "Kau masih bertanya juga?" kemudian ia menundukkan kepala dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata. Membuat desiran-desiran aneh dalam darahnya. "Aku akan…" dia sengaja memberi jeda. "…memperkosamu," bisiknya.

"!"

Detik berikutnya yang bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata adalah pijatan dan pagutan liar di kedua dadanya yang terbuka.

"He-hentikan...Sa-Sasuke-kun..."

**TBC**

* * *

Zadah benar si Saskey!*ngejambak Sasuke*

Sasuke: pan elo yg bikin gue kaya gini! DX

Wana: Ahahaha..iya juga ya!*garuk kepala*

Masihkan deg-degan? Oke, adegannya dipotong di sini aja yah! (^o^)V

Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dalam chap kali ini. Lumayan panjang lah dari yang kemaren. :P hehe

Makasiiiiih banget, Wana ucapkan buat yang setia ama fanfic ini. Biar Cuma bilang 'Apdet' tapi Wana seneng. Sekali lagi makasih. Maaf gak bisa bales satu persatu.

Thanks juga buat yang udah review fic Wana yang 'The One For Me'!*peluk2 readers*

Waduh, kayaknya bakalan ngapdet ngaret lagi nih setelah ini. Soalnya jatah liburan udah mulai abis. Tapi tetep bakal diusahain deh.

**Tetep review oke! Biar Author satu ini semangat ngapdetnya. **

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin**

**Mohon maaf lahir & bathin**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ma-mau…apa kau, S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke yang hampir membuka kancing ketiga piyamanya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sudut bibirnya naik sedikit. "Kau masih bertanya juga?" kemudian ia menundukkan kepala dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata. Membuat desiran-desiran aneh dalam darahnya. "Aku akan…" dia sengaja memberi jeda. "…memperkosamu," bisiknya.

"!"

Detik berikutnya yang bisa dirasakan oleh Hinata adalah pijatan dan sesapan liar di kedua dadanya yang terbuka.

.

.

"**The Name of Our Memories"**

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Sasuke & Hinata**

**.**

**M-rated**

**. **

**Alternate Universe/Out Of Character/Gajeness/and LEMON for this chap!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ja-jangan, Sasuke-kun!" pekik Hinata histeris. Ia mendorong kuat bahu Sasuke agar terlepas dari tubuhnya. Berhasil. Kali ini Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena tubuh Sasuke yang semula menindihnya kini sedikit menjauh darinya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Hinata terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali berada di atas tubuhnya. Mata onyx itu…terlihat semakin gelap, misterius. Hinata tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya yang kian cepat saja. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, dihinggapi rasa takut bila melihat sorot mata Sasuke. Akhirnya Hinata bisa melihat sisi kelam pemuda yang –tak bisa dipungkiri- masih menempati urutan pertama dalam hatinya ini.

"Le-lepaskan aku, Sasuke-kun…kumohon.." lirih Hinata. Sudah tergambar jelas di pikiran Hinata apa yang ingin Sasuke lakukan terhadapanya saat ini. Dan Hinata tidak mau sampai hal tersebut terjadi.

Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Mengecup lembut sudut bibir Hinata kemudian melepaskannya perlahan. "Apa aku membuatmu takut, Hinata?"

Hinata diam menatap wajah di hadapannya. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, bibirnya telah terlebih dulu terbungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Hinata berontak. Mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget atas perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, memudahkan pemuda berambut raven itu untuk mengeksplorasi segala yang ada di mulut mungil itu. Keduanya bergumul dalam ciuman yang semakin memanas. Hinata segera mengerang saat tangan Sasuke membelai kulit punggungnya, membuat dirinya semakin frustasi atas rasa nyaman yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Cumbuan itu semakin lama semakin dalam.

"Aww!" tiba-tiba Hinata terpekik.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat naik. Kemudian ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata. "Ini balasan karena kau juga pernah menggigit bibirku," bisik Sasuke yang kembali melumat bibir Hinata tanpa ampun.

"Ummmhhh..." Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Kedua tangannya mencoba mendorong wajah tampan yang tengah memagut dagunya itu untuk menjauh sedikit, tapi tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Malahan kali ini lengan kekar itu melilit erat tubuhnya, hingga Hinata harus menahan nafas saat dadanya melekat dengan kulit dada Sasuke yang mulai berkeringat. Nafas keduanya memburu saat ciuman mereka telah usai.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Hinata. Ia mendorong dada Sasuke yang menindih tubuhnya dan mencoba bangun dari posisinya dari ranjang. Baru saja ia akan turun dari ranjang dan berlari menjauh, Sasuke langsung memeluknya dari belakang-mencegahnya pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" senyuman sinis terlukis di sudut bibir Sasuke. Tangan besarnya melakukan gerakan memijat di dada sebelah kanan Hinata. Hinata melenguh dan menundukkan kepala sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali tubuh mungil tersebut direbahkan oleh Sasuke ke ranjang.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan sayu. "Hentikan, Sasuke-kun…a-aku..aaah!" kulit tubuhnya terasa merinding saat bibir pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu mengecupi kulit lehernya. Disesapnya kulit putih beraroma lembut itu dengan sedikit kasar. Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan sensasi memabukkan ini. Kepalanya menengadah, memberikan akses lebih bagi Sasuke semakin membuai dirinya. Sesekali ia meringis, menahan rasa sakit akibat gigitan Sasuke di lehernya. Dan tersentak kaget ketika dirasa olehnya ciuman itu semakin turun dari leher menuju area dadanya yang terbuka.

"Ja-Ssshh…" sesapan liar di atas payudaranya membuat wajah Hinata kentara memerah. Tubuhnya menggeliat. Rasa geli dan basah yang diberikan oleh bibir itu semakin mengacaukan pikirannya. Kakinya menegang mencengkram seprai ranjang. Jantungnya berdetak makin cepat ketika bibir itu menjejaki setiap jengkal tubuhnya, semakin turun ke bawah. Menelusuri setiap inci dari kulit seputih susu itu.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke bangkit dari tubuhnya. Hal ini dipergunakan oleh Hinata untuk menata nafasnya yang mulai kembali normal, setidaknya tidak sedekat tadi.

Tapi perlahan jari-jari panjang milik Sasuke menyusup ke balik celana piyama yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Lavender pucatnya membulat. Dicegahnya tangan liar yang akan meraba daerah yang telah lembab tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum, lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Cu-cukup, Sasuke-kun. A-aku…aku-"

Kembali bibir itu terbungkam oleh ciuman Sasuke. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke melumat penuh serakah bibir Hinata. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata merasa celana yang dikenakannya turun melewati paha, betis, kaki dan akhirnya lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Ah!" sebuah erangan yang tak sengaja terlontar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat Sasuke memegangi kedua pahanya hingga kemudian memasuki daerah kewanitaannya dengan satu hentakkan.

"Ah!" satu detik kemudian, Sasuke kembali menghunjam dirinya.

"Aaaahhh…" detik selanjutnya hunjaman yang lebih kuat, lama dan amat dalam dirasakan oleh Hinata saat Sasuke menarik dan menekan pinggulnya semakin dekat untuk memperdalam memasuki dirinya. Tubuh Hinata serasa kesemutan. Peluh mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Hinata tahu ini belum berakhir. Dan…

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Jeritan kencang keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika Sasuke mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat, menerobos dinding keperawanannya. Tubuhnya berlonjak beberapa kali seirama tempo yang diciptakan oleh Sasuke. Dan tanpa disadari desahan Hinata semakin membangkitkan gairah bercinta bagi Sasuke.

"Ah! Aaah…aah..mah…Nggghh..".

Hinata bagai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, hal ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh!

Ia berpikir, kenapa tidak lari saat ini juga untuk menolak Sasuke. Malah membiarkan dirinya terbuai kembali oleh pemuda yang kerap mengganggunya dalam mimpi saat tidur malamnya. Kalau saja ia lari, mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Tidak mustahil ia bisa lepas dari Sasuke. Kalaupun tidak bisa, setidaknya ia telah mencoba mempertahankan sesuatu yang teramat berharga bagi seorang gadis. Yang akan dia jaga untuk suaminya kelak. Kesucian mereka.

Tapi setitik rasa bahagia muncul dalam hatinya. Hinata tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau dia menyukai apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Seperti wanita-wanita lain di luar sana, Hinata menginginkan Sasuke menjadi miliknya. Ya, ia ingin bercinta dengan Sasuke dan menjadikan dirinya milik pemuda itu. Dan pikiran itu membuat Hinata melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang tersipu malu di bawahnya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Hinata. Bila tidak menyentuhmu, rasanya aku bisa gila," ucap Sasuke, menggodanya.

Pemilik mata lavender itu terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke barusan. Ia tersenyum simpul, dibingkainya wajah rupawan yang ada di hadapannya, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, Hinata menarik tengkuk Sasuke mendekat kemudian meraih bibir pemuda tampan itu. Didekapnya erat kepala dengan rambut hitam itu untuk memperdalam interaksi mereka berdua. Ia pagut dan lumat bibir pemuda yang ia cintai itu berkali-kali hingga nafasnya terengah-engah karena kekurangan pasokkan udara.

Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan Hinata mendominasi. Inikah ungkapan perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya? Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Brug!

Sasuke membalikan posisinya. Sekarang Hinata yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Rambut panjanganya tergerai menutupi dadanya yang terekspos. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Hinata menunduk kemudian menciumi leher dan bahu kokohnya. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, hingga tubuh mungil Hinata kini berada di pangkuannya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Hinata memeluk leher Sasuke gemas saat ia kembali menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Wajah merahnya ia sembunyikan di balik lekukan leher Sasuke.

"Sas..aaaah.." kuku-kuku panjang Hinata menggores punggung Sasuke sebagai pelampiasan sensasi nikmat yang ditimbulkan.

"Hi-Hinata…" Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan desahan yang telah lama ia tahan.

"A-akuuuh…ti-tidak kuat lagi, Sa-Sasuke-kuuun…" nafas Hinata tersengal-sengal kala Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakkannya. Pelukkannya di leher Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"Aaaahh…ah..AAAAHHH!" kepala Hinata menengadah merasakan klimaks pertama yang bagai membawanya pada kenikmatan surga duniawi. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya langsung lemas menimpa dada bidang Sasuke.

* * *

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya saat didengar pintu kamarnya yang diketuk seseorang. Belum sempat otaknya memproses apa yang telah terjadi padanya, sesosok wanita bercepol dua berwajah sedikit kesal, masuk dari depan pintu kamar dan menghampirinya, dia Tenten.

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Rupanya kau masih tidur? Ini sudah sore. Semuanya sudah menunggumu di tempat!" suara Tenten sedikit membentaknya. Ia menyingkap selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh Hinata, berusaha membuat Hinata beranjak dari ranjangnya.

Tenten berkacak pinggang. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu, Hinata! Kau seperti habis bercinta dengan seseorang saja!" Tenten berujar heran melihat Hinata yang tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun melapisi tubuhnya.

Hinata baru sadar akan keadaannya.

"Eh!" tubuh mungil itu sukses menghilang dibalik selimut yang langsung ia pakai saat itu juga. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Tenten berdecak. "Kenapa kau malah kembali tidur? Ayo, bangun! Bos sudah menunggu kita," kali ini kembali Tenten menarik selimut Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mengeratkan selimutnya kembali. "A-aku..akan segera bersiap-siap. Tenten-san du-duluan saja, na-nanti aku me-menyusul," Hinata berusaha agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan di depan Tenten. Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu apa yang telah ia dan Sasuke-kun lakukan semalam?

Tenten menghela nafas. Ia menghampiri cermin besar di kamar tersebut. Merapikan sedikit rambut dan blus kuning yang dipakainya, kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Kau ini.." Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah keluar.

Setelah Tenten keluar, Hinata menghela nafas lega. Ia terdiam sebentar. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar kemudian beralih pada tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

'Sasuke-kun'.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Hinata memutuskan untuk segera mandi. Tapi baru saja akan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun, ia meringis ketika bagian kewanitaannya terasa ngilu saat digerakkan untuk turun dari ranjang. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan perlahan dan sedikit dipaksakan, ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Selimut tebal berwarna hijau tosca itu masih menggulung tubuh polosnya. Untuk sesaat Hinata termangu di depan cermin wastafel. Ia sedikit menurunkan selimut tersebut sebatas dadanya. Jemarinya meraba kulit di bagian leher dan tulang selangkanya yang meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah menyala. Bukan itu saja, dadanya pun terasa panas dan sakit. Tiba-tiba bayangan akan kejadian semalam kembali melintas di otaknya. Ciuman Sasuke, lumatan, pagutan, sesapan, kuluman, gigitan dan hunjaman Sasuke begitu terasa kembali di sekujur tubuhnya. Hinata kembali memerah mengingat hal itu. Buru-buru dibasuh wajah yang semakin merah itu dengan air. Kemudian bergegas untuk mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Hinata dibuat selambat mungkin saat ia benar-benar dekat dengan tempat Bos dan para kru yang tengah menunggunya. Tentu saja ini dikarenakan mata lavendernya yang menangkap sosok Sasuke mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana pendek, berdiri memisahkan diri tak jauh dari para kru yang lain.

"Akhirnya orang yang kita tunggu datang juga," salah seorang kru dengan tampang bosan menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kali ini semua mata tertuju pada Hinata yang baru saja datang ke tempat.

"Go-gomen ne," Hinata membungkukkan badannya tanda menyesal. Ia orang baru tapi sudah membuat yang lainnya menunggu sampai wajah mereka terlihat sangat bosan seperti itu.

"Hm..tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan sekali sampai tertidur sesore ini," kata Jiraiya. Entah bagaimana, mendengar Jiraiya bicara begitu membuat wajah Hinata menjadi panas. Ia masih belum menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Sepertinya ia sudah melakukan hal yang sangat fatal sekali. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kebetulan juga tengah melihat ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Hinata langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi bayangan akan malam panas mereka kembali melintas di kepalanya.

"Yap! Karena modelnya sudah datang, kita mulai saja pemotretannya!" Jiraiya menepuk tangannya lalu berdiri dari kursi pantainya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!" suara Hinata memanggil Jiraiya yang baru saja akan beranjak menyusul kru lainnya yang telah mendahuluinya. Jiraiya menoleh, mendapati wajah tegang Hinata.

"Hm. Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Jiraiya bertanya.

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Ma-maksud Bos apa?" tanyanya sedikit takut. "Ja-jangan bilang kalau a-aku-"

Seperti mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hinata, Jiraiya memotongnya. "Kau yang akan jadi model kali ini," ujarnya santai.

"Ta-tapi…" ia mulai meremas kaos putih pantainya. "A-aku kan belum bisa.." ucapnya terbata-bata.

Jiraiya tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Seperti memperlakukan puterinya sendiri. "Kalau belum mencoba, bagaimana kau akan bisa, iya kan?".

Hinata baru akan memprotes lagi saat tiba-tiba Jiraiya malah memanggil Sakura untuk membantunya bersiap-siap.

'Ba-bagaimana ini?'

* * *

.

.

.

.

Apa yang ditakutkan oleh Hinata terjadi juga. Kali ini ia tengah berdiri gugup di sisi pantai berlatarkan matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Warna jingga mulai melapisi langit cerah sore itu. Ia hadapkan tubuhnya ke depan kamera yang telah aktif dan semua kru yang telah berkumpul dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Jiraiya duduk di kursi dan tampak santai dengan setelan baju pantai motif bunga-bunga miliknya.

Hinata terpaku di tempat. Susah payah ia menelan ludah menahan kegusarannya. Ia bergerak tidak nyaman. Celana yang diberikan Sakura terlalu pendek, pikirnya. Sangat pendek! Dan bagaimana bisa ia bergerak bebas jika tangannya terus ia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian perut yang sedikit menampilkan pusarnya. Belum lagi bekas merah di leher yang dengan susah payah Hinata bersihkan saat mandi tadi, tidak hilang-hilang juga. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyadarinya? Hinata cemberut. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura. Karena penampilan untuk tempat bernama pantai memang seperti ini. Yang bodoh itu adalah Bos-nya yang memilih pantai sebagai tempat pemotretan.

"Hinata-chan cantik ya, Gaara?" gumam Sakura yang mengambil tempat di samping pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara tidak menjawab. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu. Gaara memang mengakui kalau Hinata memang sangat cantik dan manis. Tapi ia tidak mau mengatakannya.

"Hei, Sakura. Celana dan bajunya terlalu pendek. Kau tidak lihat ia seperti tidak nyaman begitu?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Eh? Masa sih? Itu sudah yang paling tertutup loh, Gaara. Harusnya kan ia pakai baju renang," ujar Sakura membela. "Tapi Sasuke bilang katanya tidak boleh," ucapnya lagi sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara memicingkan matanya. Sasuke? Sejak kapan orang itu peduli pada pakaian apa yang akan digunakan oleh model yang jadi pasangannya? Sungguh aneh sekali. Tapi tak mau pusing memikirkannya, Gaara kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata di depan sana.

Sedangkan Hinata? Ia semakin gugup saja ketika pemuda yang jadi pasangannya tak lain dan tak bukan ada pemuda beriris onyx, Sasuke-kun. Sasuke meregangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku. Ia berjalan mendekati Hinata sampai jarak mereka tak kurang dari setengah meter. Hinata kembali tidak nyaman. Pemuda yang telah dekat dengannya ini hanya mengenakan jelana jeans hitam tanpa mengenakan pelapis dada sehelai benangpun. Tapi ia tetap terlihat tidak peduli dan bersikap dingin.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja! Kakashi, kau sudah siap?" Kakashi mengacungkan ibu jarinya pertanda kalau telah siap dari tadi. Matanya fokus pada gambar yang akan didapatkannya nanti.

Sasuke semakin mendekati dirinya. Kini wajah keduanya hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa gugup begitu? Lakukan saja seperti yang semalam kita lakukan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Bibirnya tak sengaja bergesekkan dengan salah satu bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Sasuke memundurkan wajahnya, untuk mendapati wajah Hinata yang sangat merah sekali.

Hinata sontak kaget mendengar bisikkan dari Sasuke di telinganya. Tak pernah ia rasakan semalu ini. Tapi baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu, dengan cepat Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata menghadap kamera, sedangkan lengan kekarnya memeluk dada dan pingganganya. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di bahu mungil berlapis baju putih tersebut.

_Jepret! _

Hinata mengerjap. Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi?"

"Hasilnya kurang baik. Ekspresi Hinata terlihat sangat terkejut dan takut. Hey, Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Kakashi berkacak pinggang. Sementara Sasuke yang diomeli hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah matahari senja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya permulaan. Kita harus maklum karena Hinata masih baru dan belum berpengalaman soal berekspresi di depan kamera," kata Jiraiya yang juga kurang puas akan hasil yang diberikan oleh Hinata. "Ulangi," katanya.

Hinata mengangguk lalu menghela nafas berat. Sasuke kembali mendekat ke arahnya. Kali ini Hinata akan bersikap seprofesional mungkin. Ini demi balas budi Jiraiya yang telah banyak membatunya. Tapi saat hidung pemuda berambut raven itu melekat erat dengan hidungnya dan kedua tangan yang merangkum kedua sisi wajahnya, jiwa keprofesionalan Hinata memudar sudah. Kali ini tergantikan oleh debaran jantung yang kian membuncah saat bibr Sasuke menekan lembut bibirnya.

"Cut! Cut! Cut!"

Semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Hinata bahkan langsung tersadar seketika saat Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya. Wajahnya merona menahan malu. Mengingat Sasuke menciumnya di depan banyak orang. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning mengumpat-ngumpat tidak jelas.

"Kurang ajar, Teme! Kau mau cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya! Tidak ada bagian kau mencium Hinata, tahu!" pemuda berisik itu masih saja menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke garang. Tidak terima. Yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala maklum.

"Tapi gambarnya oke!" seru Kakashi yang tidak sengaja mengabadikan gambar mereka. Sasuke tampak segar saat mencium Hinata. Dan Hinata, tampaknya tidak menolaknya. Hal itu membuat Kakashi terkekeh kecil.

"Apa katamu, Kakashi?" Naruto masih belum terima.

"Hey, Naruto. Yang berhak memotong adegan itu Bos, bukan kau, baka!" sebuah pukulan keras dari wanita berambut merah muda mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"Ta-tapi.." si pirang menekan kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sekaligus untuk menghindar, kalau-kalau kena pukul lagi.

"Sakura benar, Naruto. Kau tidak berhak bilang 'Cut! Cut!' seperti itu. Bos sendiri saja tidak protes. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Tenten ikut berkomentar.

"Habisnya…"

"Sudahlah," suara Jiraiya menghentikan keluhan Naruto. "Yang tadi itu sudah sangat bagus. Sasuke, kau hebat!" puji Jiraiya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kembali ia arahkan wajahnya pada Hinata dan menatapnya lekat, seraya berkata…"Kita ulangi lagi," ucapnya lembut. Hinata menelan ludah.

**To be continue**

* * *

**a/n: **apa-apaan ini?*ngejambak rambut* lemonnya vulgar ya? OOC bgt ya? Gomen ne, ini untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir dah! Lime aja. Susaaaah bgt bikinnya. Duh otak saya makin mesum aja nih setelah nonton anime Yosuga no sora. XD Maaf juga apdetnya ngaret. Banyak tugas sih huhuhu. T.T

Anyway, review please?


	6. Chapter 6

"**The Name of Our Memories"**

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Sasuke & Hinata**

**.**

**M-rated**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Malam harinya, diadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di luar hotel, tepatnya di pinggir pantai. Ini adalah ide dari Jiraiya-san yang ingin bersenang-senang melepas lelah setelah seharian dia dan anak buahnya bekerja keras. Sekaligus juga perayaan ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke-23 yang jatuh pada hari itu.

Kami-sama…bagaimana bisa Hinata melupakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke? Padahal saat keduanya masih bersama dulu, ia tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya itu. Yah, walaupun Sasuke tidak terlalu mempedulikannya-bahkan ia sendiri sering lupa kalau ia berulang tahun hari itu.

Sama halnya seperti kali ini. Lagi-lagi Sasuke lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Naruto dan yang lainnya telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk pemuda pendiam tersebut. Mereka pun berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang ulang tahun Sasuke. Bertingkah sewajarnya dan menjalankan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Baru setelah malam beranjak naik, Sasuke ditarik ke tempat yang telah mereka persiapkan sebelumnya. Sasuke yang bingung hanya bisa menggeram kesal saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengguyur kepalanya dari belakang dengan satu botol wine. Yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat Sasuke yang mulai marah-marah pada Naruto, sementara si pemuda pirang hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran jahil di bibirnya. Dengan cepat pula Naruto meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan menjelaskan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Dari mulai berpura-pura lupa akan ulang tahun Sasuke, sampai mempersiapkan pesta kecil-kecilan ini untuknya. Dugaan mereka ternyata tidak salah, Sasuke memang lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Menyadari hal itu Sasuke jadi salah tingkah. Meski wajahnya tetap ia pasang tanpa ekspresi, rona merah di masing-masing pipinya tak luput dari mata semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kau tidak memberi hadiah untuk Sasuke, Hinata?"

Hinata terkejut dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal, terdengar dari sampingnya. "Ji-Jiraiya-san?"

"Bos!"

Hinata terpekik. "Eh, i-iya..Bos.."

Mata keduanya terarah pada beberapa crew yang tengah memberikan beberapa hadiah untuk Sasuke. Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak berbungkuskan kertas kado berwarna biru polos, kemudian meninju pundak sahabatnya itu-masih dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Dan mata Hinata langsung membulat lebar saat Sakura memberikan bungkusan berwarna merah jambu dengan pita cantik di atasnya, kemudian memagut bibir bawah Sasuke dengan cepat yang sukses membuatnya mendapat sorakkan heboh dari crew yang lain. Benar-benar wanita yang berani!

Hinata langsung meremas bagian bawah dari sweater putih yang dikenakannya. Dia tidak punya hadiah apa-apa yang bisa diberikan untuk Sasuke. Apalagi ketika mata onyx itu terarah kepadanya, Hinata langsung menunduk malu. Rasanya seperti sedang ditagih hutang saja.

Detik itu juga, Hinata masih menunduk sampai akhirnya sadar ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Hinata kurang bisa mengobrol santai dengan Jiraiya. Mungkin ini karena Jiraiya adalah seorang laki-laki, ia tidak bisa sebebas berbicara tentang apa saja yang ingin diketahuinya seperti saat mengobrol dengan Sakura atau Tenten.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Seolah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh gadis berponi di sampingnya, Jiraiya bertanya juga. Dari gerak-geriknya saja, Jiraiya bisa tahu kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh Hinata. Entah soal apa.

"Ah, itu…" balas Hinata canggung. Dia ia berusaha untuk menanyakannya. "Apa…Bos juga punya hadiah untuk Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Hinata, Jiraiya tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja punya. Sasuke itu kan anak kesayanganku," ujarnya.

"Oh…" Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Itu sudah jelas…" lirihnya dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Tapi kemudian Hinata mulai terpancing untuk menanyakan hadiah apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jiraiya. "Bos akan memberikan Sasuke-kun hadiah apa?"

Jiraiya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata kemudian berkata dengan lambat. "Ra-ha-si-a," ucapnya yang membuat Hinata merengut sebal.

"Yang pasti aku sudah mempersiapkan kado yang sangat istimewa untuknya."

.

.

.

Semua crew tampak duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya malam itu. Dinginnya angin malam tak mereka hiraukan karena kehangatan yang diberikan dari api yang masih menyala tersebut.

Hinata adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang bergabung. Cahaya kemerahan api unggun terpantul dari mata lavender miliknya. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian sedikit mundur ke belakang, berniat meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena dirasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah dan mulai mengantuk.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tenten sambil menarik lengan Hinata-mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Permainannya kan baru akan dimulai."

Hinata meringis sesaat. "A-aku..sudah mengantuk, Tenten-san. Aku mau kembali ke kamar saja," jawabnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak enak hati kalau harus pergi meninggalkan pesta yang belum selesai ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Ia ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Awalnya Tenten sedikit sebal pada Hinata yang menurutnya tidak asyik bila diajak berpesta. Permainan baru saja akan dimulai. Tenten curiga kalau Hinata takut mengikuti truth or dare yang akan mereka mainkan. Tapi begitu melihat Hinata yang menguap beberapa kali, akhirnya ia mulai mengerti dan mendesah pelan.

"Haaah…ya sudah kalau begitu. Selamat beristirahat saja," ucapnya setengah hati.

Hinata mengangguk tidak nyaman kemudian mulai beranjak meninggalkan kumpulan crew yang kali ini tengah menahan tawa karena melihat Naruto yang menari-nari dan bertingkah konyol di depan mereka, mungkin pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang menerima hukuman atas kekalahannya bermain.

Langkah kakinya dipercepat sedemikian rupa saat melewati jalanan gelap yang tak diberi penerangan sedikit pun. Pasir yang dipijaknya terasa dingin, berbeda sekali saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke sini pada siang hari. Karena jalan menuju hotel di depannya terlihat gelap oleh rimbunan semak-semak dan juga pepohonan kelapa, Hinata memilih jalan memutar saja yang memang terlihat lebih terang karena lampu-lampu yang diletakkan di sepanjang pinggiran pantai.

Angin malam mulai berhembus pelan, Hinata merapatkan sweater yang dikenakannya lalu berjalan setengah berlari. Dari dulu ia memang agak takut pada tempat yang gelap.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Langkah kakinya otomatis terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara seseorang yang seakan bertanya padanya. Hening sesaat. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak bayangan seseorang yang tengah duduk santai dengan kaki yang diluruskan ke depan. Wajahnya tak begitu jelas karena tempatnya berada sedikit gelap. Tapi Hinata sangat mengenali suara tersebut.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?" bisiknya sedikit memastikan.

"Hn," tampak pergerakkan dari sosok tersebut. "Bisa kau temani aku di sini, Hinata?" pintanya kemudian.

Hinata menelan ludah dengan sudah payah. Niat awalnya ingin segera kembali hotel adalah karena ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Sasuke berkumpul bersamanya di pesta tadi. Rupanya pemuda ini malah memilih duduk sendirian di tempat gelap seperti ini.

Menelan ludah lagi, perlahan Hinata berjalan menghampiri sosok itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk sedikit jauh darinya. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri. Suasana tidak nyaman mulai menyerang dirinya.

"Jauh sekali…"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya dengan nada yang terkesan mengeluh. Hinata tahu apa artinya itu. Perlahan ia menggeser duduknya mendekati tempat Sasuke duduk. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Begini lebih baik," bersamaan dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir pemuda beriris onyx tersebut, sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya dengan lembut, membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget. Rupanya Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

Jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mulai khawatir Sasuke bisa mendengar degup jantungnya yang sangat keras.

Wangi aroma yang mewah tercium dari rambut milik Sasuke. Tanpa sadar membuat Hinata ingin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma ini lebih lama lagi. Kepalanya sedikit ia tundukkan berniat melihat wajah pemuda yang menawan hatinya. Wajah Sasuke tertutupi poni dan rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai ke depan. Hingga yang terlihat oleh Hinata hanyalah bibir tipis miliknya yang sudah beberapa kali melumat habis bibir Hinata. Mengingatnya, membuat wajahnya jadi panas saja.

"Kenapa ragu-ragu begitu?"

"Eh?" Hinata terpekik saat tiba-tiba Sasuke bicara. Ia kira pemuda itu sudah terlelap daritadi.

"Kalau mau menciumku, lakukan saja." ucap pemuda itu enteng.

Sontak wajah Hinata langsung memerah seperti buah tomat. Me-memangnya siapa juga yang mau mencium dia? Hinata hanya memperhatikan wajah Sasuke saja. Hanya kebetulan rambut panjangnya sedikit menutupi, jadi yang terlihat hanyalah bibirnya saja. Hanya itu.

Tiba-tiba beban di pundaknya menghilang. Hinata langsung menghela nafas lega. Kali ini Sasuke malah menatap intens kepadanya. Dan itu membuat jantung Hinata kembali berdegup kencang.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Hinata," bisiknya seraya membelai-belai lembut pipi merona Hinata.

"A-apa?" ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mencari objek menarik lain lagi, selain mata Sasuke yang juga tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Apa…kau menyukai yang kemarin malam itu?"

Nafas Hinata tercekat. Bayang-bayang akan malam panas yang mereka habiskan bersama, kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Dengan cepat Hinata alihkan wajahnya ke samping. Tapi dengan cepat pula Sasuke memegang dagu Hinata agar wajahnya mengarah tepat ke arahnya.

"Hey..aku sedang bertanya kan?" jemari panjang pemuda itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Hinata dari pipinya, hingga beralih menuju bibir mungil milik gadis tersebut. Dengan perlahan, ibu jari Sasuke mengusap-usap belahan bibir kemerahan Hinata kemudian menekan-nekannya dengan lembut.

Kondisi seperti ini selalu membuat Hinata habis kata. Darahnya berdesir hebat ketika bibir Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibirnya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hangat nafas Sasuke saat pemuda itu kembali membuka suara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau menginginkannya lagi, hm?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Wajah Hinata lebih merah dari sebelumnya. "Y-yang seperti i-itu..m-mana bisa kujawab!" pekiknya malu sambil mendorong agak menjauh dada bidang yang semakin mendekati tubuhnya.

"Aaa…" responnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, seolah ingin terus menjahili Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata semakin gelagapan saja atas pertanyaan tidak bermutu dari Sasuke. "I-itu…karena aku seorang wanita.." jawabnya asal.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Senyum tipis terulas dari bibir Sasuke saat mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Dengan cepat ia tarik kedua sisi wajah Hinata hingga kembali ia rasakan bibir menggoda tersebut.

Erangan tertahan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. Tekanan kuat yang Sasuke berikan, membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir lagi. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terbuka, lalu melumat penuh-penuh milik Hinata. Pemuda itu memagut liar bibir bawah Hinata, sampai bibir gadis itu terbuka, Sasuke langsung melumat bibir atas dan bawah Hinata bergantian. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat tersebut, kemudian beradu lidah dengan gerakkan yang sensual. Ciuman Sasuke semakin menggila. Sampai-sampai Hinata harus menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya, agar tubuh Sasuke tidak menindihnya.

Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat ciuman Sasuke turun dari dagu menuju lehernya.

Tubuh Hinata langsung menggigil sesaat setelah Sasuke menurunkan resleting sweater yang dikenakannya. Kuku-kuku jarinya meremas butiran pasir pantai saat Sasuke menarik turun bagian bahu sweater miliknya hingga kemudian mengecupi bahu telanjangnya dengan perlahan.

"Sas…"

Dengan kedua tangannya, Hinata dorong pundak tegap Sasuke di hadapannya dengan perlahan sebelum pemuda itu bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Lembut bibir yang lembab itu berangsur-angsur menghilang saat dengan refleks Sasuke menghentikan aksinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas memburu. Pemuda berambut raven itu bertanya sedikit kesal saat ia tengah menikmati permainannya, tiba-tiba saja Hinata malah menghentikannya.

Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari Hinata. Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Hinata memegang erat kedua pundaknya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Engah nafasnya terdengar berat oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf…"

Remasan di pundak kirinya semakin erat. Sasuke semakin bingung dengan tingkah Hinata yang gampang berubah-ubah setiap saat. Kedua tangan kekarnya kali ini ikut memegangi masing-masing pundak mungil Hinata, sedikit mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Ada apa, hm?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia perhatikan wajah Hinata yang memerah dan dibasahi oleh keringat.

"M-maaf, a-aku tidak memberikan kado apa-apa untuk Sasuke-kun…" katanya.

Sasuke tercengang mendengarnya. "Jadi hanya karena itu?" Hinata mengangguk.

Hampir saja Sasuke kelepasan tertawa saat ini. Jadi hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Hanya karena Hinata tidak bisa memberikan kado untuk dirinya, gadis di hadapannya ini hampir menangis? Sungguh lucu sekali.

"Oh, tentu saja. Hanya kau seorang yang belum memberikanku hadiah," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kecewa yang sengaja ia buat-buat.

"Eh?" Hinata semakin merasa bersalah. Wajahnya kembali murung. Ternyata benar, hanya dialah seorang yang tidak memberikan apa-apa pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Hinata yang kembali terlihat ingin menangis. Dengan cepat ia menarik pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Kemudian menempelkan bibirnya tepat di telinga gadisnya. "Kalau begitu…boleh kuminta sekarang hadiah darimu untukku, Hinata?" bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

"Haduuuhh…capek banget! Ngantuk nih!" pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk dalam ruangan tersebut.

Benar. Pesta telah usai dan seluruh crew langsung kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Tapi untuk beberapa orang-termasuk Naruto, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul sebentar di salah satu ruangan hotel yang biasa digunakan untuk keperluan meeting.

"Kalau sudah mengantuk, kenapa tidak kembali saja ke kamarmu, Naruto!" bentak Sakura.

"Nanti dulu ah!" jawabnya. "Aku memang mengantuk, tapi rasanya belum mau tidur, kau tahu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh, kau kasih hadiah apa ke Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Tenten membuka topik pembicaraan.

Sakura langsung mencibir. "Paling juga petasan atau benda tidak berguna lainnya. Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

"Enak saja!" Naruto mulai geram mendengarnya. "Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke itu sahabatku. Tidak mungkin aku memberinya benda yang tidak berguna. Lagipula, daripada menyinggung kadoku, apa maksudnya dengan ciuman pada Sasuke itu?" balasnya. Mengingat kejadian sore tadi saat Sakura dengan beraninya mencium bibir Sasuke di depan umum.

Sakura menimpalinya dengan cuek. "Tidak masalah, hanya ciuman ini. Lagipula aku memang sudah biasa melakukannya dengan Sasuke-kun kok. Denganmu juga pernah kan. Dengan Gaara…" Gaara langsung memicingkan matanya mendengar nama-nama yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

Dan kata-kata Sakura kini terpotong karena perhatian mereka tertuju pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka, terlebih orang yang masuk tersebut.

"Loh, Bos? Kenapa kemari?" tanya Tenten sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba.

Jiraiya hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. "Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian di sini?" ujarnya. Beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut langsung mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran.

"Itu…kami sedang membicarakan kado apa saja yang diberikan pada Sasuke sore tadi. Dan si bodoh ini rupanya hanya memberikan benda yang tidak berguna untuk Sasuke, Bos!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Itu bohong!" jerit Naruto.

Jiraiya tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Lalu Bos sendiri…ngasih kado apa pada Sasuke-kun?" tanya Tenten ragu-ragu.

"Hmm..apa ya? Nanti juga kalian akan tahu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ah, Bos curang nih!"

Jiraiya kembali tertawa. "Hahahaha…ini hadiah spesial untuk Sasuke. Mungkin kalian bisa melihatnya besok pagi," ucapnya yang membuat penasaran semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ku harap Sasuke akan menyukainya," Gaara yang sejak awal hanya diam, kini membuka suara.

"Tentu saja dia akan suka," balas Jiraiya sambil menatap ke arah Gaara. Gaara terdiam sebentar kemudian menghela nafas dan mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa lembar pakaian tampak teronggok pasrah di pinggir sofa di kamar bernuansa cokelat manis tersebut. Terlihat genangan air dan tetesan-tetesan kecil, berujung di kamar mandi dengan lampu menyala terang karena pemilik kamar tidak menutup kembali pintunya yang terbuka lebar. Sebuah selimut tebal berwarna putih terjatuh dengan perlahan dari atas ranjang yang sudah berantakan.

"Aah! Ah! Aaaah! Pel..haann..pelan-pe-pelan..Saskee…"

Jeritan lepas yang memenuhi kamar beraroma maskulin itu membuat suhu ruangan semakin meningkat drastis. Pendingin ruangan bahkan tak banyak membantu untuk menurunkan suhu panas yang berasal dari kedua orang yang tengah bergulung mesra di atas ranjang.

"Ittai, Sasuke! Ittai! Ittaiii!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Hinata meremas erat seprai ranjang saat pemuda yang berada di atas tubuhnya ini kembali beradu pinggul dengannya. Dari sudut matanya keluar cairan bening saat rasa sakit dan perih kembali terasa di bagian kewanitaannya.

"Hinataa…"

Tubuh kekar Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata tanpa tahanan. Menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya di atas tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Lengan kokohnya ia lilitkan di sepanjang punggung berkulit putih bersih milik Hinata. Sementara itu, Hinata hanya bisa terengah-engah menyaksikan punggung lebar Sasuke yang berkeringat. Membelai lembut rambut Sasuke di saat yang bersamaan matanya tertuju pada pinggul Sasuke yang melakukan gerakkan naik-turun dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat.

Hinata tidak tahu kalau inilah yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke untuk hadiah ulang tahun darinya.

Awalnya ia berpikiran kalau Sasuke akan berhenti karena kelelahan setelah hampir satu jam mereka bercinta dengan panas di dalam kamar mandi. Tapi ternyata itu salah besar. Sasuke malah menggendong tubuh Hinata yang masih basah dan telanjang naik ke atas ranjang kemudian memulai permainannya kembali.

Ia tak menyangka, di balik sifatnya yang dingin, Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang liar dan bertenaga saat bercinta. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali baginya, Hinata semakin yakin akan hal itu.

"Ennnhhhh…" Hinata merintih ngilu saat puting payudaranya berada dalam kuluman mulut hangat Sasuke.

"Dadamu kecil sekali.."

Komentar dari Sasuke barusan itu langsung membuat wajah Hinata memerah, malu. "Ti-tidak sopan!" pekiknya.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, ia tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda.." ucapnya yang langsung menjulurkan lidah dan melumat bibir tipis Hinata.

Hinata kembali mengerang tanpa kendali saat Sasuke memutar pinggulnya dengan cepat, namun erangannya tertahan bibir si pemuda raven yang menguncinya. Hinata merasa tubuhnya berlonjak beberapa kali seiring dengan hentakan Sasuke di bagian tersensitifnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke udara mencari pegangan, sementara kedua kakinya bergerak melingkari pinggang Sasuke yang secara langsung membuat tusukkan Sasuke semakin dalam karena tekanan kaki Hinata yang mengerat. Tubuhnya serasa bergetar, ia ingin Sasuke menghentikan permainnya. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya tidak bisa.

"Sasuke..Sasuke..aduh..a-aduh..akh!" Hinata kembali mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke melepaskan kuncian bibirnya. Dengan nafas yang memburu, Hinata mendesahkan nama pemuda yang berada di posisi pertama dalam hatinya.

Melihat wajah terangsang Hinata dan mendengar desahan yang seperti ditahan, membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah saja. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda Uchiha itu untuk membuai tubuh mungil itu dengan ciuman-ciuman liar darinya dan kembali membuatnya klimaks.

"Engghh…"

Tubuhnya yang semula menegang, kini menjadi lemas tak berdaya di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Mata lavendernya meredup menahan lelah dan kantuk. Tapi dipaksakannya juga menatap penuh sayang wajah Sasuke yang hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari wajahnya. Dibelainya lembut pipi Sasuke, hingga kemudian bibirnya sedikit membuka untuk memberikan beberapa lumatan di bibir pemuda yang kembali menekan pinggulnya untuk kemudian menghujaminya dengan tusukkan-tusukkannya yang nikmat.

"A-aaahh…Sasukee.."

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya, pagi hari ketika ia membuka kedua matanya, tak ditemukan sosok Sasuke berada di sampingnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar, tapi sosok itu tetap tidak ada. Bahkan di kamar mandi pun terlihat tak ada orang.

Hinata terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna dan mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam. Akh, bodoh! Sekarang wajahnya jadi memerah karena hal tersebut. Sambil menutup wajahnya, Hinata langsung berlari turun dari ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Seusai membersihkan dirinya, Hinata memakai kembali pakaiannya yang ternyata telah terlipat rapi di atas sofa. Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya? Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kecil, kemudian memakai bajunya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke secara diam-diam.

Saat perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Hinata dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belokan di depannya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?" ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget sambil memegang dadanya.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Gaara dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celananya, memandang aneh pada Hinata.

"Eh, ti-tidak. A-aku hanyaa.."

Hinata tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena memang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Gaara hanya terdiam tidak bergerak, seolah menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Oh?" Hinata terhenyak. "A-aku..mau ke kamar.." jawabnya ragu-ragu. Tidak mau berlama-lama di sini, juga karena tidak mau mengganggu aktivitas Gaara, Hinata menunduk lalu bergegas pergi melewati Gaara.

Tapi saat ia akan berbelok, langkahnya terhenti karena pemandangan di depannya.

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tengah memeluk erat tubuh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, Sasuke. Tampak Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura dan yang lainnya dengan senyuman tergambar jelas di wajah masing-masing saat melihat Sasuke berpelukan dengan gadis yang sampai saat ini belum Hinata ketahui wajahnya seperti apa.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Matanya terasa panas saat menyaksikan pemuda yang telah menghabiskan malam dengannya, berpelukan dengan gadis lain yang tak dikenalnya. Lalu hatinya…hatinya kembali teriris-iris seperti saat Sasuke meninggalkannya dulu. Sakit dan perih yang kini Hinata rasakan.

Sampai sebuah tepukkan lembut di bahunya membuat Hinata sedikit terlonjak.

"Mungkin sebaiknya ku beri tahu kau hal ini," sosok Gaara yang tenang telah mengambil tempat berdiri di samping tubuhnya. Hinata menatapnya dalam diam, masih berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Nama gadis itu Kurama Yakumo. Dia anak kesayangan dari Bos kita," ujar Gaara. Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau Jiraiya punya seorang anak gadis yang seumuran dengannya.

"Dan juga…" Hinata menatap Gaara yang akan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jantungnya berdebar ketika Gaara memajukan wajah ke arahnya dan berbisik,"…dia tunangannya Sasuke."

**To be continue**

* * *

**a/n: **yuhuuuuu…kembali lagi dengan fic TNOOM yang semakin memusingkan dan alurnya semakin tidak jelas saja. Gomen buat apdetnya yang lamaaaaa banget! Wana emang suka buntung ide.#plak

maaf juga kalo bagian ehem-ehemnya sangat vulgar. Mudah-mudahan gak bikin nosebleed. Karena jujur aja, ini yang buatnya juga merinding gimanaaa gitu. Gaaah…Wana udah pernah bilang kan, Wana gak suka yang vulgar tapi begonya lagi gak bisa bikin yang gak vulgar!*digencet*

dan kembali lagi Hinata dihadapkan dengan saingan berat dari klan Kurama! Huwahahaha…dasar Sasuke! Kenapa gak bilang kalo lo udah punya tunangan?

Sasuke: lah, pan lo yang bikin?

"…"

Akh, pokoknya gimana nanti aja deh! Anyway, review pleaseee? Hehehe..


	7. Chapter 7

"**The Name of Our Memories"**

.

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Sasuke & Hinata**

**.**

Dengan lutut yang gemetar dan air mata yang hampir tumpah, Hinata terpaksa mengikuti langkah perlahan Gaara mendekati Sasuke.

Jiraiya dan yang lainnya tampak senang begitu melihat kedatangan keduanya.

"Aish, kalian serasi sekali. Pagi-pagi sudah jalan berduaan," celetuk Sakura. Tak bisa menahan senyum menggodanya ketika melihat Hinata dan seorang pemuda berambut merah datang bersamaan. Gaara tak menggubris ucapan Sakura, sementara Hinata menyangkalnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Jiraiya tertawa. "kebetulan sekali kalian datang, Gaara, Hinata," ucap Jiraiya kemudian merangkul bahu seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang tepat berdiri di depan Sasuke, memperkenalkannya. "ini puteriku, namanya Yakumo. Kalian seumuran. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik."

Gadis berkulit putih itu tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Namaku Kurama Yakumo. Senang berkenalan denganmu…emm…Hinata?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Hinata tersentak kaget, kenapa gadis ini bisa tahu namanya? Dengan canggung, Hinata pun menyambut jabat tangan gadis bernama Yakumo tersebut. "s-senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Yakumo-san."

Sasuke hanya diam. Matanya tak lepas memandangi sosok Hinata yang memaksakan untuk tersenyum—Sasuke tahu itu. Gadisnya itu terlihat sedih dan rapuh. Sesaat, pandangan mata keduanya saling bertabrakkan dan Hinata akan langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah di balik poni lebatnya. Dan Sasuke berbisik dalam hati, andai ia bisa mengulang kembali waktu.

"Ah, ya, Ayah. Boleh kan kalau aku jalan-jalan bersama Sakura dan Hinata?" rajuk Yakumo manja pada ayahnya.

"Tapi kau baru saja datang, nak?"

Yakumo mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak masalah. Aku hanya akan berkeliling sebentar saja. Lagipula banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan pada Sakura dan Hinata."

Naruto yang semula hanya diam, tertarik untuk membuka suara. "cerita tentang apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Urusan wanita! Kau tidak perlu tahu, Naruto!" ujar Yakumo. Heran, kenapa para pria ingin sekali ikut campur urusan wanita, pikirnya.

"Ano…Yakumo-chan," sela Sakura. "sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan bersamamu. Aku…ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Mungkin lain waktu saja aku akan menemanimu, oke?"

"Aaaah… kenapa?" Yakumo mengeluarkan erangan kecewa. Padahal ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Sakura setelah beberapa waktu tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa tidak pergi dengan Sasuke saja? Kau tidak merindukannya?" Gaara berucap datar yang kemudian mendapatkan delikkan kasar dari pemuda berambut hitam yang dibicarakannya.

Yakumo memandang Sasuke sesaat, kemudian segera memasang tampang cemberut melihat ekspresi kekasihnya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Terlihat sekali kalau Sasuke tampak tidak begitu berselera mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya," pinta Sakura, merasa kurang enak hati. "tapi kan masih ada Hinata yang bisa menemanimu. Tenang saja, dia sedang bebas tugas kok!" Sakura tertawa sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata.

"T-tapi Sakura-san…a-aku…" Hinata sedikit gelagapan. Merasa kurang nyaman ketika diminta untuk pergi dengan orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

Namun ketika Jiraiya menepuk pelan kepala Yakumo dan mengacaknya lembut, seraya berujar, "tolong temani puteriku jalan-jalan ya, Hinata," dengan tatapan yang lembut, Hinata kalah. Ia tak mampu mengelak lagi bila bos-nya ini sudah angkat bicara.

"Ba-baiklah…" ucap Hinata ragu-ragu, mengundang sorakkan ceria dari Yakumo. Gadis berambut cokelat hitam itu memeluk Hinata erat sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu yah!" Yakumo berujar gembira sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya dan yang lainnya yang masih berdiri di tempat dengan senyum lembut.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Gaara. Pemuda itulah yang memanggil namanya barusan. Sedikit banyak Hinata berharap kalau Sasuke lah yang menghentikan langkahnya, bukan Gaara. Hinata terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke juga tampak bingung dengan tingkah Gaara.

"Kau…" Gaara sedikit memberi jeda pada perkataannya. "ah, ya. tidak jadi. Aku lupa mau bilang apa tadi," ucapnya.

Semua orang terkejut. Bahkan Yakumo sampai mengerutkan alisnya. Pemuda aneh, pikirnya. Sedangkan Hinata tidak berkomentar. Tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Yakumo dan benar-bener pergi dari pandangan Gaara.

.

.

Suasana yang menyenangkan. Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya pagi yang mulai beranjak siang ini. Pantai mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tengah menikmati liburan mereka yang hampir habis. Desiran angin pantai menelusup sejuk mengenai kulit. Tawa anak-anak terdengar riuh dari kejauhan. Terdengar gembira.

Dari sekian pengunjung pantai di sana, Yakumo dan Hinata berjalan perlahan sambil menikmati satu cone es krim di tangan masing-masing. Keduanya memilih berjalan santai sambil bercakap-cakap kecil. Yakumo adalah gadis yang baik. Hinata tahu dari gaya bahasa gadis tersebut saat bercerita dengannya. Meski kadang Yakumo sering menggerutu karena dialah yang kebanyakan bercerita, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk saja, tapi Hinata merasa nyaman dengan anak perempuan Jiraiya satu ini.

Yakumo merapikan anak rambutnya yang terasa mengganggu sampai ke wajahnya. Topi pantai berwarna putih miliknya semakin menambah kesan manis untuknya.

"A-ano, Yakumo-san…" Hinata mulai memberanikan diri bertanya dengan Yakumo, ketika keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang. Deburan ombak pantai menghasilkan sesuatu yang terasa nyaman di otak keduanya.

Yakumo menoleh. Memberikan perhatiannya penuh pada Hinata. "ya?" ucapnya memberi tanggapan.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar sedemikian rupa ketika akan memulai. "itu… " ia mulai meremas butiran pasir putih di tempat yang didudukinya. Merasa frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah ini yang ia inginkah? Mencari tahu bagaimana hubungan sebenarnya Yakumo dan Sasuke selama ini. Apakah dengan tahu yang sebenarnya maka Hinata akan puas? Hinata malah takut. Merasa bimbang dan ingin segera lari dari situasi yang dihadapinya kali ini. Bukannya ia sudah diberitahu oleh Gaara kalau Yakumo adalah tunangan Sasuke. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya, Hinata merasa gemas ingin mendapatkan sendiri jawabannya secara langsung.

"S-soal Sasuke-kun…" Hinata merasa pandangan Yakumo terarah penuh pada dirinya saat ia tahu pembicaraan kali ini menyakut soal Sasuke. "aku dengar…" bibirnya kembali bergetar. Menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar. "k-kalian adalah tunangan," kata Hinata yang lebih tedengar seperti sebuah bisikkan.

"Yap! Kami memang sudah bertunangan," jawab Yakumo semangat.

"Oh…"

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau teman dekat Sasuke-kun kah?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak kaget. "bu-bukan! Bukan seperti itu. A-aku hanya… tahu dia saja. Tapi kami tidak dekat kok," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berkata dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari Yakumo.

"Oh, begitu? Kukira kau dekat dengannya," dengan gerakkan perlahan Yakumo membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Ja-jangan tidur di sini, Yakumo-san! Pasirnya k-kotor!" Hinata menarik Yakumo bangun tapi gadis keras kepala itu enggan mengikuti perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, rasanya nyaman. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba seperti yang aku lakukan, Hinata?"

Hinata memandang gadis dengan mata yang terpejam itu untuk sesaat. Kemudian memeluk lututnya sendiri dan bergumam, "uhm... aku tidak biasa."

"Ingin dengar ceritaku tentang Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata segera menoleh.

"Kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama, Hinata?" kelopak mata Yakumo terbuka sedikit, terlihat bola mata berwarna kecoklatan itu bergerak menemui mata Hinata yang tampak lembut namun menyimpan kebingungan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

"Pertama kali ayah memperkenalkan Sasuke-kun padaku, aku langsung menyukainya. Meski pertama kali bertemu tubuh dan wajahnya dipenuhi bekas luka, menurutku dia tetap keren," Yakumo sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman ketika mengingat pertemuannya untuk yang pertama kali dengan pemuda yang berhasil mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Kemudian aku jujur bicara pada ayah kalau aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun. Aku bilang, cukup ada Sasuke-kun di sampingku, aku pasti bahagia."

"Waktu itu ayah hanya tersenyum mendengar ceritaku. Konyol, memang. Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, aku dipertemukan kembali secara khusus dengan Sasuke-kun oleh ayah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh ayah. Tiba-tiba saja ayah mengumumkan akan menikahkanku dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak percaya begitu saja, tentu saja. Tapi di sana juga ada Sasuke-kun dan ia menyetujuinya."

Kemudian Yakumo tersenyum pahit. "aku merasa sangat senang waktu itu, tapi Sasuke-kun tidak," kenangnya. Ia memandang Hinata, sekilas memperhatikan raut wajah gadis bersurai biru gelap tersebut.

"Mungkin ayah bicara macam-macam pada Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu, Hinata."

Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan oleh gadis ini?

Hinata semakin bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh gadis di sampingnya. Yakumo seperti memiliki rahasia yang dia simpan sendirian sehingga sampai pada titik dimana ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tampak ingin menangis.

"Yakumo-san—"

"Aku ingin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, Hinata," ucap Yakumo dengan nada merengek. Hinata tahu, bukan ini yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh Yakumo.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun dekat dengan banyak wanita, Sakura pernah cerita padaku. Bahkan Sakura juga pernah bilang kalau dia menyukai Sasuke-kun," katanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Bagaimana bisa seseorang dengan gamblangnya bilang menyukai tunangan dari sahabatnya sendiri? Yakumo tak habis pikir.

"Kupikir mungkin—"

"Mungkin apa?"

"Aaaa… mungkin k-karena kalian jarang bertemu, j-jadi tidak bisa dekat."

Astaga! Apa yang kukatakan? Runtuk Hinata dalam hati. Perkataannya benar-benar berantakan tadi. Bisa-bisanya ia bicara sekacau itu!

Yakumo mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya begitu mendengar ucapan dari Hinata. "aku…terlihat menyedihkan ya, Hinata?"

"Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan gumamam Yakumo.

"Karena aku merasa seperti itu," ia mengedikkan bahunya kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "aku sangat menyedihkan," bisiknya lagi.

"Kau tak tampak menyedihkan, Yakumo," kata Hinata, tulus.

"Ya, aku sangat menyedihkan, Hinata. Selama ini aku merasa hanya akulah sendiri yang menginginkan Sasuke-kun. Sedangkan dia sendiri tidak menginginkanku. Aku tahu dari gerak tubuhnya, sorot matanya dan dari kata-katanya. Aku tahu dia tidak suka tapi aku tetap memaksa. Aku ingin bisa dekat dengannya, mendengar tawa riangnya juga mendengar keluh kesahnya. Aku ingin dia mengakui keberadaanku, aku bosan terus diacuhkan olehnya. Aku…" kali ini Yakumo tidak berhasil menyelesaikan perkataannya karena aliran air mata terlebih dahulu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Gadis itu memiringkan tubuhnya, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya. Bahunya berguncang, ia menangis terisak-isak.

Tak terasa satu tetes air lolos dari mata berwarna ungu pucat milik Hinata.

Jika kau memang menyedihkan, lalu bagaimana dengan aku?

Sasuke-kun

.

.

"Hinata, apa yang kau suka dariku?"

"Semuanya."

"Semuanya?" Sasuke terkekeh, gadis berponi itu mengangguk dengan pipi merona merah.

"A-aku suka semua yang ada pada Sasuke-kun," kata gadis itu.

"Kau menggodaku, Hinata?"

Hinata diam sebentar menatap wajah Sasuke, mengulas senyum manis kemudian menjawab, "iya!"

_Tak! _

Sasuke menutup buku bersampul biru miliknya begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka seseorang. Ingatan kenangan indahnya bersama dengan Hinata harus terpotong tiba-tiba saat mengetahui siapa orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini," ujar Sasuke heran. "Yakumo?"

Tubuh gadis yang malam itu dibalut dengan piyama kuning cerahnya itu mendekat. Ia menunjukkan beberapa pasang kunci di tangannya yang bergemerincing. "aku yang memegang semua kunci kamar para kru di hotel ini, Tuan Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengus. Meletakkan buku yang dari beberapa jam tadi menemaninya lalu memandang ke arah Yakumo. "apa yang kau inginkan? Ini sudah malam," Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datarnya yang biasa.

Yakumo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke kemudian naik ke tempat tidur pemuda itu. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, khas anak perempuan yang sedang ngambek.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. "ada apa ini? Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan jadilah anak yang baik."

Gadis itu menjawab langsung. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Terserah kau saja," tutur Sasuke tidak peduli seraya membaringkan punggungnya pada bantal. Ia kembali membuka bukunya dalam diam dan pura-pura membaca.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, melalui ekor matanya, Sasuke tahu kalau Yakumo tidak benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Gadis itu masih saja diam memandang ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan merebut buku yang tengah dibacanya kemudian melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau tidak bisa ya satu menit saja tidak mengacuhkanku?" desak Yakumo. "padahal kita tidak bertemu setelah sekian lama. Apa kau tidak merindukanku sama sekali, Sasuke-kun?" ujar Yakumo memandang ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau menginginkan apalagi?"

"Kau tidak berubah!"

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman. "bukankah itu bagus?"

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda, kau tahu!" Yakumo memekik keras. Menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh tunangannya itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," bisik Yakumo parau di dekat telinga Sasuke sebelum bibir gadis itu mengecupi leher pemuda tersebut.

Cukup lama gadis itu mengecupi tengkuk Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar tangan putih gadis tersebut bergerak turun dari lengan, perut dan menyusup melalui celana longgar milik Sasuke dan sukses membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak.

"Hentikan, Yakumo!" bentak Sasuke kasar dan sontak mendorong kedua bahu Yakumo lepas dari tubuhnya. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang akan diperbuat oleh gadis di depannya. "sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?" kali ini suara Sasuke sedikit pelan, tak sekeras tadi. Tapi masih ada emosi yang tersimpan dibalik kata-katanya. Ia meremas pundak Yakumo meminta jawaban dari gadis yang kepalanya tertunduk di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yakumo menepis kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegangi masing-masing pundaknya. "aku jadi seperti ini karena kau juga, Sasuke-kun!"

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memandang Yakumo tak mengerti. Hingga ia tersentak begitu Yakumo menempelkan telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipinya. Gadis itu menatapnya dalam.

"Aku jadi seperti ini karena takut kehilanganmu," ucapnya lembut. Memberikan gerakkan perlahan menyentuh dari jari-jari tangannya. Sasuke tertekan, ia berusaha bersikap tenang dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Tatap aku, Sasuke-kun," pinta Yakumo. Menarik sisi wajah Sasuke agar pemuda itu menatap penuh ke arahnya.

Yakumo memulainya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Sasuke.

Sensasi tegang berangsur-angsur dirasakan oleh Sasuke ketika belahan bibirnya diapit kencang oleh bibir mungil Yakumo. Kedua tangan gadis berkulit pucat itu berpindah dari pipi, menjadi memeluk kepala pemudanya erat sementara ia mengulum dan memagut penuh kehausan bibir pemuda itu.

Sasuke menangkap tubuh Yakumo yang semakin menekannya. Lidah keduanya saling membelit, meluncurkan erangan tertahan yang membuat pipi Yakumo bersemu hangat.

Ciuman pertamanya dengan Sasuke benar-benar terwujud. Ia ingin melakukannya lebih lama lagi, melakukannya berulang-ulang, tapi dadanya tiba-tiba terasa amat sesak. Sakit. Yakumo meringis di sela-sela ciumannya. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pagutannya dan terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Uhuk! Ummph—" Yakumo membekap mulutnya sendiri menahan suara batuknya yang semakin keras. Matanya mulai memerah, mengeluarkan air saking tidak tahannya menahan sakit.

"Yakumo kau kenapa?" Sasuke mulai panik melihat kondisi Yakumo. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu gadis itu tampak sangat sehat di matanya. Ia mengguncang bahu puteri Jiraiya tersebut cukup kencang.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya yang sama sekali tak dijawab oleh Yakumo. Gadis itu masih terbatuk-batuk dengan keras membuat Sasuke semakin panik.

"A-aku…" ucap Yakumo terbata-bata.

"Ya?"

"Sa-Sasuke…kun…"

"Jangan bicara dulu. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" ujar Sasuke semakin kalut saat melihat telapak tangan yang digunakan oleh Yakumo untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri dipenuhi oleh darah. Ia segera menggendong gadis berpiyama kuning tersebut keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"G-gomenasai, Sasuke…"

**To be continue**

a/n: ampuni Wana yang udah nelantarin fic ini begitu saja. Maaf kalau di chapter kali ini sama sekali gak ada SasuHina-nya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

ini memang berat sekali bagi Wana. Review yang masih terus muncul meski Wana udah gak aktif lagi, bener-bener membuat Wana terharu. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yang masih menantikan cerita ini. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa jadi chapter terakhirnya.

Review please?


End file.
